Roommate
by Zanavia13
Summary: Roommates are cool. It's even cooler when they turn your whole life around.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:**_ I do not own Austin and Ally or any named brand being used in this story_

* * *

><p>Austin's POV<p>

"But Trish!" Dez yelled at the snappy Latina in front of him.

"But nothing Dez! I don't want another person in this apartment! It's bad enough I live here with you two idiots!"

"Hey!" I countered back.

"What I was told never to lie" she said as she gave me innocent eyes.

"Yet you do it everyday." I mumbled under my breath.

"What was that?" She snapped giving me an icy glare.

"N-Nothing!" I stuttered.

"That's what I thought."

"Look Trish." Dez began. "We need someone else living here so we can pay the rent. Just the three of us are not making enough."

Trish gave an annoyed sigh. "Fine! But I get to pick who and it has to be a girl. I can't stand being the only female in this place...well I have Dez." She said with a smirk.

"I am a male, A man! I am not a girl! Now if you excuse me I have to take Derek to get our nails done." Dez walked to his room to fetch his pet turtle.

"I pray for him every night." I said with a sigh.

"So do I." Trish sighed along with me. "So do I."

* * *

><p>"Next!" Trish yelled scaring the poor girl in front of us. Well I really didn't care she was flirting with me non stop and it really was making me uncomfortable. I felt like I was the last pancake and Dez and I were about to fight for it. Yes that's how serious.<p>

"Hi! I'm Dez!" I heard him say snapping me out of my thoughts. When I regained my focus with the world I saw a short brunette who I was slowly taking an interest towards.

"Hi I'm Ally." She said giving Dez a small smile.

"Lucky." I mumbled and got a stare from Ally then she smiled at me.

"Hey we're matching!" I was confused at first until I looked down and relieved I had on a grey t-shirt and red sweat pants like her. I smiled "Yeah, we are."

Then Trish had to interrupt. "Ok you two are matching but can we get on with this? Thank you!" I rolled my eyes. "Ok Ally tell us about yourself." Trish said.

"Well I love music." My eyes lit up. "I can play the piano, flute, oboe, clarinet, triangle, and piccolo. And speaking of piccolo I love pickles! So if I do get to live here and any of you touch my pickles it will not end well got it?" She was leaning over the table giving all of us death glared but still had that beautiful smile on her face.

I had to admit she was hot when she was giving out threats. And I saw that even Trish looked a little a bit scared but that scared expression turned into a smirk.

"I like her! She's living with us!"

"But she scares me!" Dez yelled. Ally looked at him then gave him a small smile.

"Oh don't worry sweetie stay on my good side and we'll be best friends!" He gave a small nod and relaxed a bit.

"So it's settled!" Trish said enthusiastically. "You're our new roommate!"

"Great now if Dez and..." She tilted her head at me with a questioning look. "Oh! Austin...I'm Austin." "Great Dez and Austin come help me with my bags please." I love the way my name sounds when she says it I thought dreamily.

"Wait." Dez interrupted. "Why do you already have your bags?"

"I was hoping to get into an apartment today. And I was right. Now come on I don't have all day!"

"Yes ma'am!" Dez and I both said which made Ally giggle. She's gonna be the death of me...

* * *

><p>"That's the last of it!" I yelled as I flopped on Ally's bed.<p>

"But now we have to unpack, yes I said we. And you're gonna like it. Got it?" She said while hovering over me. It took all the strength I had to not pull her down on top of me for a heated make out session.

"Fine! But where's Dez he should be helping too!" I whined.

"Poor thing needs a rest, he's not a strong boy like you." She trailed her fingers down my stomach sending shivers down my spine. "Besides I know you wanted some alone time with me. You've been checking me out all day." She looked up at me with those innocent big brown eyes. "Now let's get to work!" She clapped her hands together and turned on her heal. I gave out a groan and went to work.

* * *

><p>An hour later we were thankfully done I admired how nicely I made Ally's bed until fell on it. "Thank God we're done!"<p>

"Hey! It took me forever to get the sheets even!"

"Oh quit your whining baby," I like it when she calls me baby I smiled. "I'm ordering a pizza do you want anything special? I shrugged in response not really caring because pizza is pizza.

"I'm gonna wash up so look out for the pizza people." I watched her hips sway as she walked away.

"Death of me." I mumbled under my breath. I walked to the living room waiting for said pizza and later was accompanied by a smirking Ally.

"So blondie tell me about yourself so I know I'm not going to live with a serial killer," I was about to respond to her until the doorbell rang. "We'll discuss later." Ally went to the door to reveal the pizza guy.

"Ten bucks plea-" he looked at Ally and smirked and leaned against the door frame. "Well I could pay for this myself if you let me come in." He winked. Ally didn't look amused so I decided to walk into this little convo going on here.

"How much Ally?" I put my chin on her shoulder allowing me to see the smirk on her face.

"Ten dollars baby." The pizza guy by the name of Caleb (it read on his name tag) was now gawking at me. I had a good one foot height difference so I guess I was intimidating.

"Here you go." I gave him exact change so I don't need to wait for my change back from this idiot.

"H-Here's your pizza."

"Thanks." Ally said with that she took the pizza's and closed the door in his face.

"You know you should call me baby more often." I gave her a wink then she titled her head to the right to make her look even more adorable.

"Now why would I do that?" She turned and yelled in the direction of the stairs leading to our rooms. "Dez! Trish! Get down here before Austin eats all the pizza!"

"Pizza!" They both yelled, rushing down the steps.

"Thank you Ally I was starving!" Dez exclaimed.

"No problem." She flipped her hair causing me to roll my eyes.

"Yeah I really didn't feel like making anything tonight." Trish said.

"You never do anyways." I mumbled.

"What was that?" She asked giving me the death glare.

"Nothing."

"Mhmm" she rolled her eyes. After telling Dez and Trish about the pizza dude we all decided we should go to bed.

"Night guys!" I yelled.

"Night Blondie!" Trish yelled back.

"Night tiger pancake!" You can guess who that was.

"Night baby!" My eyes shot open and I broke out into a wide grin. Did she just...

"And yes I called him babe! Now G'night!" She did! I fist pumped the air and fell back into my bed falling asleep with a huge smile on my face.

* * *

><p><strong>So first fanfic. Don't kill me I tried my best... Not great with grammar so try and correct me I'm not going to listen but thank you for trying to make my writing better at least you care! All of you are beautiful! Good night because I finished this at 3:10 AM...Night babies! (By the way I own nothing!)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Austin's POV**

I woke up to the smell of pancakes. I was surprised because one, Trish doesn't cook and two, last time Dez tried to cook we had to evacuate the building. So I walked downstairs to investigate when I got there I found a stack of pancakes on the counter and Ally in mid flip with one, but the pancake was stuck to the pan so when she flipped it, it flew off the pan and was heading towards me so I ducked, but then it hit Dez right in the face.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Dez!" Ally said trying to contain her laughter.

"So I come down here to the warm smell of pancakes to be hit in the face by one?! What did I ever do to you Ally? What did I do?!" Dez exclaimed while flapping the pancake around with him.

"Do you want me to make you extra pancakes? I can even make one for your turtle." She told him while giving him puppy dog eyes. Maybe I shouldn't have ducked then that would be me...

"Awe, thanks Ally all is forgiven!" He said while pulling her in for a side hug. I then narrowed my eyes at him.

"And you blondie have good reflexes." She gave me a wink and went back to the stove. "Now which one of you can cook...I'm guessing it's Austin though."

"Hey I can cook that was one time!" Dez exclaimed.

"Dez you know the drill you aren't aloud to cook anymore only cereal if we're not here buddy." I said patting his shoulder.

"Fine I'll go talk to Derek while I wait." He said and hung his head down.

"Ok Austin make some bacon while I finish the pancakes and if I even see you trying to sneak some food I will cut you."

"Yes ma'am!" I shrieked. She went to the fringe to get the bacon when she bent down I became a pervert... Look I'm sorry but I couldn't help myself I'm 20 years old my hormones are out of whack!

"My eyes are up here Austin." She said while pushing the pack of bacon into my hand.

"Sorry." I took the bacon from her and turned on the stove. When I was cooking the bacon grease popped and laded on my cheek. "That crap hurts like hell!"

"Awe, come here baby." Ally said while standing on her tippy toes and kissed my cheek "Better?"

"Yeah but I think it got on my lips too." She smiled then leaned in, we were so close but then she whispered. "Nice try Blondie." Then went back to her normal height and finished making the pancakes. Worth a shot.

A few minutes later we were finished and Trish and Dez were down stairs arguing. Such a surprise!

"Dez you are not letting your turtle eat with us just take the pancakes to his cage!"

"But Trish he'll be lonely!"

"He probably wants to get away from you. You smother him like he's a newborn!"

"How dare you?! Take that back right now!"

"Are you gonna make me?!" Trish countered back scaring both Dez and I.

"No I'll put him back!"

"That's a good boy!" Trish smirked at her victory. "Hey where's Ally?"

I turned around to find her presence gone. "What the?"

"See look what you did Trish! You scared her off!" Dez said while throwing his arms frantically.

"I wouldn't have to if you weren't so stupid! You're the one who made me yell therefore it's your fault!" Just then the front door opened while they were in the middle of their rant.

"Are you guys still yelling?" Ally asked. I noticed the small cage in her hand containing a turtle. I smiled.

"What's in the cage?" Dez and Trish said. They glared at each other.

"Here Dez so Derek won't be lonely." Ally said while handing him the cage.

"Oh my gosh, thank you Ally!" Dez exclaimed while pulling her in for a hug. Out of the corner of my eye I swear I saw Trish pout.

Jealous are we Trishy? I thought. If I said that out loud I would have been killed.

"No prob I just really wanted you both to shut up."

"You said it sister." I agreed and received some looks. "Stop judging me!" I yelled as I stomped into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>After breakfast I decided we should go to the beach. But of course the girls took forever and three days to come down.<p>

"Ally, Trish, Come on!"

"We're coming!" They yelled back. Finally they descended down the steps.

"Happy?" Trish asked annoyed.

"Very now come on!"

We finally made it to the beach. I took off my t-shirt and got a few stares from passing girls. I felt so awkward. But then all of the sudden most of the dudes on the beach were looking by me I was confused until I saw Ally. She was wearing a blood red biking with a strapless top and her bottom had little tassels hanging down. May I just say she looked amazing. I felt a pair of arms wrap around my neck and someone jump on my back.

"Piggy back ride!" Ally yelled making most of the girls and guys glare at both of us, but I ignored it.

"I guess. Now where to Malady?"

"The water duh." I rolled my eyes.

"Watch it smart mouth."

"I brought a pocket knife Austin don't play with me." She whispered in my ear.

"Awe threats and love my two favorite things!" I heard Trish say.

"Now go!" Ally screamed. I ran into the water with an inviting cool rush from the water.

"You can let go now Ally."

"I rather not." She said while nuzzling her head into my neck. I was keeping cool but really was Fangirling inside!

"You asked for it. Hold your breathe and hold on." I went under water but she was still hanging on. But she did unwrap her legs and turned herself around so that she was now facing me. She started to lean in and so did I. But to my surprised she kissed my cheek instead and swam to the surface. I swam after her by the time I resurfaced I found her helping Trish and Dez with their sand castle. Man this girl is fast!

"You know you look pretty hot when you come out the water." I heard someone say I turned around to see the same girl we were interviewing and Trish yelled at. Brooke I believe her name was.

"Ummm thanks..."

"Your names Austin right?" She was now stroking my bicep.

"Yeah..." I backed up a bit.

"Well I found an apartment maybe after this you could come check it out and hang out for a bit."

"I...uhh..." I had no reply.

"Austin!" I heard Ally yell. "Trish threw Dez's flag for the sandcastle into the tree. I need you to lift me so I can get it. I would ask Dez but he's not as strong as you." She was tracing my abs again may I add.

"Um who are you?" I heard Brooke say.

"Oh hi I'm Ally, and you are?"

"I'm Brooke. So may I ask how you know Austin?" She had annoyance in the tone of her voice.

"We live together." Ally said with the same annoyance in her voice. "Now come and help me Austin." She was now pulling me away and I could see the scowl forming on Brooke face.

"Thanks Ally I didn't know how to get out of that."

"Oh I'm being serious. Trish threw his flag into the tree." She said while pointing to said tree.

"Oh god!" I mumbled. I lifted Ally up but she still was a few inches away from the flag.

"Throw me!" Ally shouted.

"What no! What if you get hurt?!"

"Austin I used to be a cheerleader I've been higher sweetie. Just catch me!"

"Fine!" I counted to three then threw her up. She grabbed the flag and positioned her body into a straight line as she came down. I caught her with ease.

"Was that so hard?" She teased me.

"No. But nice moves I've got to hand it to you you're not rusty at all."

"Thank you I try!" She then bowed. Then headed over to Dez.

"Here Dez."

"Thanks Ally! At least someone cares!" He then turned to glare at Trish.

"Whatever Ginger." Trish snapped back.

"No problem it was fun actually I'm just happy this one caught me." Ally said while pointing at me.

"I could never drop you!" I said with a wink.

"Flirting I see." I heard Dez say.

"He always does." Ally said while walking behind me and murmured quietly but loud enough for me to hear. "So do I, I just don't get caught." You could say that again.

* * *

><p>After the beach we went back home it was pretty late since we wanted to watch the sun set. And I was really tired so I went straight to bed. I was about to doze off when I heard my door open. It was Ally. She turned on the light.<p>

"Yes?..." She says nothing. She only tilted her head and walked closer to me. She was now straddling me with both her hands on either side of me. Then she surprised the heck out of me. She kissed my forehead. My cheeks, my chin, then my nose. But of course not my lips.

"That's for not being an idiot and letting me fall you have no idea how many 'qualified back spots' dropped me. And you're not even experienced." She got off me turned off the light but not before telling me goodnight. All I could think and say was.

"What. Just. Happened?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Not my best I just wanted to give you guys a story I know I can't stand it when I wait for a story to be updated. But here you have it beautifules (I am well aware that is not a word.) I don't own anything! Until next time!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Austin's POV**

I woke up to two unfamiliar weights jumping on my bed.

"What in the world?!"

"Morning Austin!" Ally and Dez yelled enough to bust my eardrums.

"What are you guys doing I was trying to sleep in!"

"Ally and Trish are going to the mall lets go with them I'm really bored!" Dez was now shaking me by my shoulders.

"Fine! Let me get dressed."

"We leave in two hours so enough to do your precious hair." Ally told me before ruffling up my hair and leaving the room.

"Is it just me or was there some tension?" Dez sang before leaving my room.

"No buddy you're actually right for once."

* * *

><p>"Dude didn't Ally say two hours? Two hours passed like thirty minutes ago!" Dez yelled.<p>

"Ally Dawson and Trish De La Rosa! What the heck are you two doing, two hours passed thirty minutes ago!"

"Being beautiful takes time!" Ally yelled right back as her and Trish came down the steps.

"Now let's go since you two are so anxious to go shopping!" Trish said with while grabbing the keys.

"Shot gun!" Dez yelled while running to the car.

"Dez I brought my pocket knife back up." Ally threaten the now shaking ginger.

"You know the back seat is cool too..." Dez was now fumbling with the door Handel to get in.

"We're here!" Trish announced as we pulled into the mall parking lot

"Finally all this freakin traffic made me agitated!"

"Poor baby mad?" Ally was teasing me as we all got out the car.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny."

"I try thank you!" She said with a flip of her hair. "I'm going to my Dad's store you guys coming?"

"Sure." We all agreed. So Ally's dad owns music store. Yes I said a music store. This girl does not stop amazing me.

"Hi daddy!" Ally yelled as she ran to give him a bear hug.

"Hi sweetie! Who are your friends?"

"That's Trish she's like me so we even each other out. That's Dez he's like my baby brother/son."

"Ally I am grown man I can take care of my sel- pudding, yummy!" Dez was now devouring the pudding cup.

"And last but never least this is Austin. He's like my husband. We like to fuss a lot. She gave me a wink. She just called me her husband! Wait that means Dez is like my son...Awesome!

"Well nice to meet all of you. Ally how about you and Trish go upstairs and look for that new box of harmonicas?"

"Sure dad come on Trish!"

"I'll come but I'm not going to look for anything." When Trish and Ally were finally upstairs Ally's dad turned around and his expression turned serious.

"I'm gonna get to point you seem nice Austin, but hurt my daughter I'm going to get both of my brothers and brother-in-law and we will gang you. Got it?

"Y-Yes sir!" So that's where Ally gets it from. And trust me Ally is hurting me way more.

"Good have a nice rest of your day son."

"You too sir..."

"Dad I can't find them!" Ally came down the stairs looking exasperated.

"Oops sorry sweetie they're right here." Mr. Dawson had a sheepish smile on his face.

"Really dad? Come one guys let's go!"

"By Mr. Dawson!" We all yelled.

"Let's go to Hollister!" Trish said.

"I don't like it there they're always asking me to be a model it's annoying!" I whined.

"Who could blame them what girl wouldn't want to see you shirtless?" Ally licked her lips and walked into the store.

"Welcome to Hollister!" A store clerk said while checking Ally out. Oh this should be fun! Note the sarcasm.

"I know where I am smart one so shut up." Trish snapped. Some days I just love her.

"Austin come here and help me I'm too short!" I heard Ally yell.

"I could help you cutie." The clerk guy gave her a wink.

"No Austin's taller. And do you have an eye twitch or something?" Ally asked while twirling a piece of her hair.

"So what do you need? I asked as I put my chin on her shoulder.

"I want that sweater put I can't reach it." Ally whined I rolled my eyes and grabbed the sweater with ease.

"Happy princess?"

"Very!" She gave me a kiss on the cheek and walked to the other side of the store.

"Hey cutie" I turned around to see Brooke coming towards me. Does this chick stalk me?! I turned on my heal and followed where Ally last went.

"Ally help me Brooke is following me!"

"Sorry that's your stalker girl so your problem not mine. Take things in your own hands." Ok I will. As Ally was walking I spun her around so now she was facing me both my hands were gripping her hips and I was kissing her neck.

"Get a room!" I heard Dez yell and was hit in the face by a pair of pants.

"And get away from him! Austin is mine and I don't need you to block my chances with him!"

"It's not my fault he's not aloud to play with dolls."

"Oooooooohhhhh!" Trish and Dez were now instigating.

"Now if you excuse me I need to pay for my sweater." When she passed Brooke she hit her shoulder against her's which caused Brooke to fall.

"Oops." Ally gave her a evil smirk and walked away.

"Thanks Austin for helping out there." Brooke said with sarcasm evident in her voice.

"Is it just me or was that hot?" I gazed dreamily at Ally.

"Whatever!" Brooke stomped her way out of the store.

"That was hilarious!"

"Yea Dez is actually right I wish I got that on video!" Trish said between laughs.

"Yea it was pretty funny." I joined in on the laughter.

**Ally's POV**

Just wait until me and that oversized Barbie cross paths again! But forget that! Is it bad when Austin was kissing me I wanted to pull his lips to mine? This is so not fair I'm the flirt!

* * *

><p><strong>I'm going back to school tomorrow *cough* jail *cough* so I may not update on Mon, Tues, Wed, &amp; Thurs but I'll try my best. This chapter was not very well thought out I think so if you hate it I'm sorry! All of you are beautiful and pretty awesome since your reading this story ;) until next time!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Austin's POV

"Because I felt like leaving!" I heard Ally yell. Which made me fall out of bed.

"Ally who are you yelling at," I looked at the clock on the wall in our living room "At 8:00 in the morning, come on!"

"Ally who is that? Is that another guy? What's is he doing at your place?" I heard someone yell from Ally's speaker.

"Both of you shut it! Austin go back to your room and Dallas he's my roommate but don't worry I live with two other people a boy and a girl so calm the fuck down!" I went back to my room but I never stopped listing to their conversation.

"Ally all I want to know is why you left!" Dallas whined.

"Lets talk about it over dinner at Melody Diner?" The annoyance was evident in her voice.

"Fine bye babe." Ally rolled her eyes as she replied.

"Yeah whatever." After that stupid convo was over I heard her walking back to my room but I as too slow to react so when she opened the door she saw me with my ear pressed against the wall.

"Oh hey Ally, I wasn't listening at all!" I said while rubbing the back of my neck.

"Never asked if you were" she countered back with a smirk on her face.

"But who was that?" I was holding her hand and giving the best puppy dog eyes hoping she would tell me.

"Sit down its a long story." She sighed and I did as I was told.

"So that was Dallas my ex-boyfriend he still thinks we're dating."

"What do you mean he th- ow!" She slapped me really hard on my arm.

"Let me talk." I nodded in agreement while rubbing my arm.

"So as I was saying. One day I come home and I was really tired so I went straight to bed. When I pulled back the covers I found lady's underwear that sure as hell were not mine. Then it clicked he was cheating on me. I should have known I found messages on his phone saying 'Love you bae' and they weren't from any family member that I knew of. But I thought maybe it was someone from his family I didn't know so I let it slide." She let out a small giggle. "I was dumb like really dumb. I decided to move out while he was on a 'business trip'. And know I'm here."

"Ally first of all you were not dumb you were just giving that dumbass a chance when he didn't deserve it. And he's an idiot for not knowing he had such a beautiful, smart, kind, unique and sexy girl like you. And if I can do anything let me know I'm always here for you." I said and gave her kiss on her head.

"Thanks Austin and you think I'm sexy?" She asked with a amused smirk.

"That's all you got out of that little speech I did?" I whined.

"No." She giggled but then stooped and a evil grin appeared. "Austin I know how you can help me. It's Revenge!"

"I don't know I'm not really comfortable with revenge..."

"Pwease!" She gave me the puppy dog eyes. Stay strong Austin! Stay strong!

"No." She narrowed her eyes at me.

"I didn't want to do this but you leave me no choice." She was now straddling me and pushed back to where my back was on the head board. She had her hand on my neck and the other was rubbing my stomach. And she rested her forehead on mine. "Pwease Austin." I put my hands on her hips trying to give myself some confidence to fight back.

"No," She started kissing my neck. You know what bump this I'm gonna be a wimp today! "Fine!"

"Yay I love you!" She gave me a peck on the check and left my room. What did I get myself into?!

* * *

><p>"What's the plan?" Trish evilly rubbed her hands.<p>

"I'm gonna make it look like I'm cheating on Dallas with Austin."

"Go on." Dez was in the corner taking notes.

"Not tonight though. I want him to go crazy." Ally laughed evilly.

"You agreed Austin?" Trish asked with amusement in her voice.

"Took convincing but he said yes." Ally got up to get a drink but not before bumping her hip into mine in the process.

"Of course he did." Dez said while rolling his eyes.

"So tonight the plan will start! Both of you dress really hot so he can see who he's loosing and who to!" Trish was jumping and clapping her hands together like crazy.

"Ready Blondie?" Ally asked now sitting on the counter.

"I hope..."

* * *

><p>"K you two big smiles and act natural!"<p>

"Dez this isn't a movie now leave he's coming!" Ally yelled. I could see DallASS coming out of the corner of my eye so I started to 'flirt' with Ally by checking her out. Which I didn't mind she looked hot tonight. She had on white Chuck Taylors denim shorts that's were ripped and a black crop top with tassels that said 'I bite' and it showed off her heart belly ring.  
>I was wearing a black v-neck denim ripped jeans and my white Jordan's we tried to match on purpose. She was biting her lip and twirling her hair. I wanted to kiss her so freakin bad! I put my hand above her head and was leaning close to her. And the other hand on her hip.<p>

"ALLY?!" I turned around to see Dallas looking pretty pissed off. I winked at Ally and walked off to where Dez was hiding.

"Ally who the fuck was that?!"

"Just my roommate I had something in my eye and he was looking at it."

"Sure he was! But we'll get back to that later why did you move out?"

"Can we talk about this later? Austin's taking me somewhere I don't want to keep him waiting babe..." Ally was rubbing his bicep.

"Like a date?! I'm your boyfriend Ally not him!"

"Sorry I forgot to tell you I had plans when we were talking... I'll talk to you later though!" She yelled over her shoulder. To top it off I ran up to her wrapped my arms around her waist and spun her around. "Bye babe! Austin put me down!" She giggled as I put her down but she jumped on my back and I ran to the other side of the mall.

"That was Awesome!" I yelled between laughs.

"I can't breathe!" Ally was now on the ground rolling like crazy. I picked her up and threw her across my shoulder. "No let me get comfortable." She wrapped her legs around my waist then put her hands around my neck and put her head in the crook of my neck. Oh and she's NOT on my back.

"Better?" I chuckled. She just nodded her head.

* * *

><p>"That was great you guys! I can't wait until next week!" Dez said.<p>

"I know right! And you got all that on Tape right ginger?"

"Yes ma'am!" Dez saluted her and Trish giggled. We gave her a confused expression.

"Night guys..." Trish said awkwardly before rushing up the steps.

"Yeah night guys revenge makes you tired." Dez yawned and stomped up the steps Ally and I followed. I went to my room took off my shirt and jumped into bed. I heard my door open and close. 'They' then lifted up my blankets and put they're legs on with side if me and laid down on me with they're head in the crook of my neck.

"Night Austin"

"Ally what are you doing?"

"Going to bed duh. Besides we still are doing this revenge thing so might as well get some practice."

"I don't have on a shirt and your shorts are well short..."

"And your point?" I had no answer. I just went with it besides it's not like I didn't like it... A few minutes I heard Ally's breathing slow down and she had a light grip on my hair. I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Night baby." Was the last thing I said before I fell asleep.

Ally's POV

He called me baby awe! But let's talk about the fact that I was about to kiss Austin as soon as Dallas came. Cock block much?

* * *

><p><strong>I tried my best guys but I'm ashamed yet proud of my self! I have a test coming up in math and social studies so we'll see how this week goes! I love all of you to freakin death! Until next time!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Austin's POV:

"Take another Dez!" Trish whisper yelled. "They look so cute!"

"It's like a tiger snuggling with his cub!" Dez cooed.

"You have to send me that one!" Trish said while shaking Dez.

"What are you two doing?!" I whispered so I wouldn't wake up Ally.

"We were looking for Ally and we didn't find her. So Dez started screaming she was taken by aliens. Until I found you to looking pretty cozy." Trish winked at us.

"We didn't do anything I have pants on! Now go before we wake her up!"

"Ok whatever you say." Trish sang and walked out the room.

"Oh Austin we know exactly what you did last night." Dez winked. Dirty minded people.

I slowly started to get out of bed. But while still sleeping Ally's grip tightened. "No." She mumbled sleepily.

"Ally I have to go to the bathroom." I chuckled. Is it possible to look this hot in the morning? I asked myself as she got off me.

"Obviously it's possible I'm looking at you and clearly you're letting your eyes go down to places they shouldn't." Ally said while leaving my room.

* * *

><p>"So what's the next plan?!" Dez exclaimed happily.<p>

"The plans done." Trish smiled evilly

"Trish...What did you do?" I asked uneasy.

"I may or may not have sent Dallas a picture of you two sleeping..." My eyes nearly popped out of my head.

"Trish." Ally said very dangerously but she broke out into a huge grin.  
>"I love you!" She exclaimed while tackling Trish for a hug.<p>

"I know I'm amazing! Now I'm sure Dallas will call so when he does Austin you pick up the phone."

"Why?" I whined

"Because I said so do you want me to get my taser?"

"No ma'am I'm fine..."she patted my head. "Good boy!" There was a really loud bang at the door.

Ally opened the door and there stood Dallas. "What the fuck is this?!" Dallas yelled while shoving his phone in Ally's face.

"Oh that wasn't meant for you to see... Wait bump this crap how the hell do you know where I live?!" Ally screamed.

"That's not the point! The poi-" I came to the door cutting them off.

"Ally who's at the door? Oh..." I still didn't have a shirt on and Dez had to come in and sing awkward! "Well I can see your busy..." I ran into the kitchen.

"Ally you're moving out now!" Dallas grabbed her wrist and tried to pull her out of the door.

"Let go of me, you don't own me! Trish get the taser!" Ally screamed.

"Ally I miss you and I don't like your living with a guy who walks around with no shirt on!"

"At least I look good with out a shirt!" I yelled which made Ally giggle.

"Bye Dallas I'll talk to you later." She slammed the door. "Austin get in your room now! I'm finishing this We have a lot of work to do!"

Ally was rummaging through my closet trying to find a really 'hot' outfit as she said. "Perfect!" She pulled out a pair of red vans ripped black jeans a white v-neck and my bulls SnapBack. "Yep I would want to make out with you!" I pulled her in and kissed her neck.

"No ones stoping you feel free." I whispered.

"Save that for tonight Blondie." She kissed my jaw winked at me then left.

"So what exactly will you be wearing?" I said as I caught up to her. But she was frozen with shock. So was I, I mean how would you feel if you saw Dez and Trish making out on your bed? I think Ally might sleep in my room for the week...

"Oh! Hi guys..." Trish was blushing madly. "Coming Derek!" Dez yelled leaving the room. Yea uh I'll help him...Trish followed.

"Did." I started. "that." Ally said. "Just happen?!" We both finished.

"We'll talk about it later we don't have time now..." Ally said before walking to her closet.

"As I said before what are you wearing?"I wrapped my hands around her waist and pulled her in close. She pulled out her black ripped shorts a white v-neck with a winkey face with its tongue sticking out. And her red Chuck Taylors. "I'm pretty sure I'll look hot in this." She giggled at my expression. "Definitely." I said dreamily.

* * *

><p>"Ready?" I asked her. Ally just pulled up to Dallas's place. "Of course!" She said evilly. On our way up this guy kept checking Ally out. She giggled and walked up to him.<p>

"You were right Elliot I'm going to dump Dallas but not for you." She walked up to me and took off my hat and put it on her head. "But for him. Now come on Austin we have some business to take care of." We left that Elliot guy who was giving me the evil eye.

We made it to Dallas's apartment and walked in. "So what's the pla-" I was cut off with Ally's lips on mine. The craving I had was now gone. We fell back onto the couch her now straddling me. I put my hands on her hips and made her grind on me. She licked my bottom lip and I let her enter. We were fighting for dominance until we heard the door open.

"What the fuck Ally?!" We jumped apart both blushing.

"Hey..." She took off my hat and put it back on my head.

"What the fuck is this?!" He gestured to the couch then us.

"Ha. Yeah funny story..." I said while scratching my neck. This should be good...

* * *

><p><strong>I think this is my most<strong> **crappiest chapter ever... So upset** **right now:'(**


	6. Chapter 6

Austin's POV

Well let's recap. I came to Ally's ex-boyfriends house. Was pushed on the couch for a heated make out session. Then the ex walks in. How fun!

"Ally how could you cheat on me?! I would never do tha-" Ally cut him off by slapping him in the face.

"Shut the fuck up Dallas! Don't even play that shit with me! Your the one who cheated on me! And yes I knew the whole time that's why I left dumbass!" This is a really bad time to think this but she looks really hot when she's mad.

"You shouldn't have done that bitch." Dallas was about to punch Ally. But I grabbed his fist and twisted his arm and pinned him to the wall.

"Even try to touch her or any girl for that matter and my face will be the last you see before you die. Got it?" He nodded quickly I threw him to the ground hard and walked to Ally who had her signature smirk on her face.

"Bye DallASS hopefully this bitch will please you since I didn't." Just then the door opened to reveal Brooke.

"Why are you two here? And what happened to Dallas?!" She screeched and ran to him.

"So this is the girl you were cheating with? That's funny because she was flirting with Austin all week! Damn everyone likes Austin better than you!" Ally said while laughing.

"Brooke is she serious?" Dallas grunted in pain.

"Of course not babe..." She was a terrible liar.

"Oh but it's ok my mom always said give your used toys to the less fortunate." Ally says with a smirk.

"You know what I've had it with you!" Brooke yelled and threw her self at Ally. She easily ducked and grabbed her hair as she passed pulled her back and punched her in the face.

"I think we're done here." I mumbled into her neck. She giggled and nodded her head.

"Let's go." As we left we could hear Brooke and Dallas yelling

"Brooke were you seriously going to cheat on me?!"

"Calm the fuck down! You act like you've never cheated!"

"Tell me who do you prefer. Me or Austin?"

"You can't make me choose..."

"Brooke!"

"This was the best day ever!" Ally yelled as we made it to my car.

"You're welcome without me non of this would have happened." I replied cockily.

"Thank you. And as a reward." She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me in. But kissed my cheek instead.

"That's not what I wanted." I whined.

"Oh I know she said before ducking into the car."

* * *

><p>"Trish! Dez! I hope your decent we have some news!" I yelled.<p>

We heard muffled stomps and things being pushed around. They both stumbled down the steps showcasing sheepish grins, wrinkled clothes, and messy hair.

"Did you use protection?" Ally teased which made them blush even more.

"So how did it go?" Trish said changing the subject.

I grinned evilly. "Great perfect even!" I exclaimed.

"Turns out Brooke was the girl he was cheating with. And she had the guts to swing at me but she was too easy to beat." Ally chuckled evilly.

"It was funny you should have seen it! And turns out all girls leave Dallas for me." I popped my imaginary collar.

"What ever ego maniac." Trish said while rolling her eyes.

"I'm gonna go to bed guys night." Dez yawned.

"Yeah me too." Trish agreed.

"In your rooms not each other's! I really don't feel like waking up to a crying baby I already have Austin to worry about." Ally said

"Hey I am not a baby!" I countered back.

"See what I mean." Ally said while pointing her thumb in my direction.

I went to take a shower and heard the door open. I thought I was imaging it so I just ignored it. I took my towel and wrapped it around my waist and stepped out the shower. And there stood Ally brushing her teeth. She looked at me and smiled mischievously.

"You look really hot coming out the shower you know." She looked me up and down and licked her lips.

"I know since you couldn't wait to 'brush your teeth' and barged in without asking. You just couldn't wait to see me could you?" I smirked victoriously.

She pulled me in to where i was now at her height and her lips were by my ear. "You're right. But God knows you'll have to wait if you want anything from me." She winked then left.

Shaking my head I left the bathroom went in my room. I put on my grey sweats and grabbed my guitar. I was strumming a few cords when Ally walked in. She was wearing one of my hoodies that was long enough to be a small dress but she had shorts on (sadly) but you couldn't see them.

"May I help you?" I asked amused as she flopped on my bed face down.

"Trish decided to visit Dez..." She shivered.

"Eee... Well welcome. And may I remind you they were in your room making out so..."

"Why did you remind me I forgot!" She says while throwing a pillow at me. She gasped then ran out of the room. Coming back with her stuffed Dolphin. "My pour baby! He witnessed horror!" She screamed.

"It's just a stuffed dolphin." I chuckled. She glared at me put down her dolphin and got in my face.

"You take that back and tell Dogie your sorry right now before I make you sleep on the floor." She actually growled at me.

"I'm sorry!" I was shaking under her gaze.

"Good now give me that." She took my guitar and started strumming some cords until she had a song going.

**_You and I were meant to be together_**

**_you and I were meant to last forever_**

**_you and I can make it through whatever_**

**_you and I, you and I, you and I_**

**_You and I are stronger together_**

**_you and I are better together_**

**_you and I can make it threw whatever_**

**_you and I, you and I, you and I._**

I stared at her in amazement. Her voice was beautiful.

"Did you write that? I asked still dazed.

"Yeah still working on it. But meh it's getting there."

"Well it sounds amazing I smiled at her."

"If your just saying this to get me to kiss you it's not working.

"I'm not I really meant it." I took the guitar from her hands and put it back on the stand and turned off the light.

"Well in that case." She came up to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Why won't you kiss me on the lips!" I whined.

"If I start I won't stop." She said simply and went to bed I followed her suit. Like last night she laid on top of me with Dogie tucked in her arms.

"Night Alls."

"Night Austin." We both were falling asleep when we heard the 'noise' from Dez's room.

"Oh come on!" I grumbled.

"Thought we could use these." Ally pulled out two sets of ear plugs.

"Why are you so smart?" I chuckled.

"I don't know I'm just awesome like that." She shrugged.

* * *

><p><strong>I know your mad at me but I had a stressful week my friend got into a fight and I was a witness in math class I had a test which didn't help my nerves and my friend had the audacity to ask me to make her, her own fanfic when she knows I'm busy. I'll try to do better this<strong> **week I'm sooooooo** **sorry! (And that is not a real song that horrible song is by me!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Austin and Ally or any named brand being used in this story._

* * *

><p>Austin's POV<p>

"Wake up. Wake up. Wake up." Ally said while slapping my face.

"What are you doing?" I asked groggily.

"I'm bored." She whined.

"So waking me up is going to help that because?"

"I woke you up to entertain me duh!" She said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Go on your phone and play a game." I moaned out and turned my body so I was face down.

"I was playing Flappy Bird and threw my phone! It's so far!" She whined and jumped on my back.

"So get up and get it." I sighed annoyed.

"Auuuustinnnnn!" She cried.

"Allllyyyy!" I copied.

"You g-"

"_Lately I've been I've been loosing sleep._" She was cut of by the sound of my phone.

"What now?!" I snatched my phone off the night stand and answered.

"Who is this at 7AM?!"

"You would think you would remember your girlfriends number Blondie."

"Cassidy? How did you? When did you? Huh?"

"How I got your number? I never deleted it. When did I get back? Yesterday. And before you ask. I missed you that's why I called."

"Really you missed me? After you slept with Trent you miss me?"

I was now on my feet pacing back and forth through the room. I looked at Ally who had a jealous look on her face. She locked eyes with me and her expression turned to an evil plan (if that's a real one) expression. She walked over to me and started to rub my shoulders.

"You gotta calm down baby." She said really close to the phone. Which made a small moan escape my mouth and made her giggle.

"Austin Moon is that another girl in your room?!"

"So what if it is? We aren't dating! I broke up with you Cassidy. Move on!"

"Austin I made a mistake! I realize that now!"

"After sleeping with the whole football and basketball team and two years later you realize you made a mistake?!"

"Exactly!" Cassidy said not hearing my sarcasm. Ally snatched the phone from my hands.

"Listen he's with me now so I don't need some high school sweetheart trying to take him from me. Back off and delete his number from your phone. Because I swear if I hear that your calling him again it's gonna be me and you. Got it? Good."

After she hung up the phone something came over me. I cupped her face and started kissing her. She was stunned for a couple seconds but put her hands in my hair and started kissing back. My hands traveled down to her thighs and lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around my waist. I walked over to the bed to lie down. Sadly she removed her lips from mine but connected them to my neck. I reattached our lips. We both needed air so I went to her neck.

"I told you I wouldn't be able to stop." She said between breaths. I smirked.

"Wake up guys we have great news!"

"What is Trish pregnant?!" Ally yelled back.

"No...No!" Dez had to think for second.

"Fine we'll be out in a minute!" I yelled annoyed. Ally got of me and put on her shorts. She saw me looking at her weirdly.

"I took them off in the middle of the night I was hot. And don't act like your not happy." She winked at me. I was disturbed yet happy.

"So what did you want to tell us Dez?" Ally asked.

"Well you remember that turtle you got so Derek wouldn't be lonely?"

"Yeah..." She answered confused.

"Well she's pregnant! Your going to be a auntie!" Dez exclaimed while picking her up and twirling her around. And yes my blood did boil a bit.

"So you made me get out of bed just to tell me your turtle is knocked up?" She grabbed him by the collar and pulled him down to her height.

"No to also say Trish and I are dating."

"Oh really I would have never known after seeing you guys making out on my bed then Trish pay you a little 'visit' last night." Ally said sarcastically.

"Really Ally I thought you were smarter than that." Dez clearly didn't pick up on her sarcasm.

"Why you little!" Ally tried to jump at him but i caught her and help her back.

"Let me at him!" She wiggled around uncontrollably.

"What the hell is going on?" Trish groaned.

"Your little boyfriend is about to die that's what going on."

"Let's just calm down and make breakfast?" I tried to ease down the tension.

"Shu-" Trish was cut off by the knocking at the door.

"I've got it." Ally elbowed me and walked to the door.

"Who are you? Because last time I checked Austin only lived with one girl." I heard Cassidy snap.

"I'm Ally Dawson their new roommate." Ally stated with a smirk.

"Ok let me tell you some ground rules. Number one stay away from him he's mine and that's pretty much it." Cassidy was now in Ally's face.

"To bad I've slept in the same bed with him twice." Ok that's enough!

"Alls how about you go get dressed so I can take you Trish and Dez somewhere." I walked her away from the door and to the steps.

"Fine." She pecked my lips then headed up stairs. Ok are we a thing or not I'm so confused in life! I turned around to see Trish and Dez eating a bowl of popcorn and looking really entertained.

"What do you think your doing with this Ally chick?" Cassidy slammed the front door.

"I don't know why you're so upset! We. Are. Over." I said as slowly as I could.

"No we are over when I say so." She yelled.

"You don't own me Cassidy now get out!"

"Where's the Aspirin your freaking yelling is giving me a damn headache." I heard Ally whine.

"In the cabinet." Trish said never taking her eyes off me and Cassidy. I turned around to look at Ally she had on grey and white Jordan's, denim ripped shorts, a crop top with batman printed on it, a batman belly button ring, and my batman hat. Damn.

"Thank you Austin I knew I looked cute but it's nice hear it from you." Ally said while snapping me out of my trance.

"I was talking out loud again?" I nervously scratched my neck.

"Yeah. You were." Cassidy said and glared at Ally.

"Why are you still here?! Leave!" I pushed her towards the door.

"Fine but I'm coming back." She said with venom evident in her voice.

"Mall anyone?" I sighed.

* * *

><p>Ally's POV<p>

After that little encounter this morning we headed to the mall. Right now we were in the food court with me sitting on Austin's lap. Why? A group of girls were checking him out and he's mine. Yeah I know how creepy it sounds... But anyway I went to get a smoothie while I was standing in line I felt someone squeeze my butt and it wasn't Austin.

"What the hell do you want Elliot?" I glared at him.

"Hey to you too babe." He chuckled.

"Don't call me that. And you stop checking me out and finish my order." I snapped at the cashier.

"S-sorry ma'am..." He ran to the back.

"Why would I stop calling you that?" Elliot put his hands on my waist and pulled me in.

"Let go of me!" I pushed him back.

"Here's your smoothie." The cashier told me. I grabbed it headed towards Elliot and poured it on his head. I kissed his cheek to taste it.

"Yep money well spent." I threw the now empty cup at him and walked off.

"I got all of it on video!" Trish said between laughs.

"This has to go on YouTube!" Dez said. I started giggling uncontrollably then that turned to laughter. Not hearing Austin's laughter I turned to him with a questioning look. He looked furious and his eyes still haven't left the 'scene'. But to be honest it was hot. Stop Ally not the time!

Austin's POV

After seeing Elliot touch Ally I was about to lunge at him but Trish held me back.

"Austin Trust me honey Ally's got this." She patted my shoulder and whipped out her phone. After Ally spilled her smoothie on Elliot's head she came back over to our table. She joined Dez and Trish in their laughter I never did still replaying the scene in my head. I was snapped out of my thoughts by Ally's voice.

"You ok?" She chuckled. I stood up wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her in.

"Your mine and only mine." I growled. She smirked and nodded her head.

"Yes sir." She Pulled me down and pecked my lips she was pulling away until I pulled her in again forgetting we were in public.

"If you two are done swallowing each other." Trish snapped at us. I waved her off not braking away from the kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Austin and Ally or any named brand being used in this story._

* * *

><p><strong>Austin POV<strong>

"So Ally. What are we?" We were in her room with her head on my chest.

"Yeah. About that I don't know if I want to be in a relationship yet... After Dallas I want to take it slow."

"So what was that little scene in front of Cassidy and at the mall?" I asked agitated.

"I don't know." She shrugged her shoulders like this conversation wasn't happening.

"Do you want a friends with benefits type of deal? Is that it?" I asked getting up.

"Maybe...I think. I need pickles."

"Ally be serious!"

"I am I really want pickles!"

"Ally I want to call you my girlfriend not just some girl who kisses me at random times!"

"I know but just let me think! I just need to think!" She whispered the last part.

"Ally." I said sympathetically.

"I'll talk to you later." She grabbed her keys and left.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" I hit my head repeatedly.

"And smacking you're head won't help you become smarter." Trish leaned against the door frame.

"I know." I flopped down on the bed Trish following me.

"What should I do?"

"You should've gave her the pickles when she asked for them." I tried not to laugh.

"Trish come on." I shoved her.

"Ok just give her space she just needs time to think."

"Of course she does." I sighed and leaned my head on Trish's shoulder.

"Awe! Family photo!" Dez screamed from the door.

"Are you ready idiot?" Trish chuckled.

"Where are you two going?"

"I'm taking Trish out on a date." Dez said proudly.

"So I'm home alone?"

"Yes so no party's mister." Trish pointed at me.

"Whatever you guys have fun and use protection." I winked at them

"Shut up!" They both yelled at me. I took a shower sat on the couch with my guitar strumming some cords. Later someone knocked on the door hoping it was Ally I opened the door quickly but sadly it was Cassidy. Looking sluttier than ever. A short black mini skirt and a hot pink v-neck that exposed way to much.

"Why are you here?"

"Hey to you too babe." She giggled. And I threw up a little in my mouth.

"Why are you here?"

"Sure I would love to come in." She mocked.

"For the last fucking time. Why. Are. You. Here?" I asked through gritted teeth. She pushed me on the couch and kissed me. It was repulsive! She was basically licking my face! I pushed her off of me and stood on my feet.

"Ok then let's do this the hard way." I felt something hit my head and everything went black. I woke up in my room with my arms and legs tied down.

"What the hell?!" I wiggled around frantically.

"Yay you're awake!" Cassidy came in with only her bra and underwear. I gagged.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Look you've become a lot hotter from the last time I've seen you and I haven't had some 'fun' in awhile so why not? I know you miss me and that Ally is not pleasing you." She rubbed my stomach but I didn't get the same tingly feeling I had with Ally.

"So you're going to rape me?"

"Not if you enjoy it."

"So you're going to rape me?"

"Now how about we get rid of your pants and we can get things started."

"Get off of me!"

**Ally's POV**

After running away from my problems. I went to the park which was a bad idea. There was a group of hormonal teenagers.

"Hey babe how old are you?"

"Old enough to be your babysitter."

"So I like older women." He moved closer to me.

"I have a boyfriend." I pushed him back.

"I could change that."

"Back up dude." I heard a familiar voice.

"What are you gonna do about it red?" Surprising me and Trish Dez punched the guy in the face sending him down.

"Thanks Dez." I gave him a quick hug.

"No prob. I hate resorting to violence though." I chuckled at him.

"So what are you guys doing?"

"We're on a date." Dez answered.

"We got kicked out the restaurant though." Trish said annoyed.

"What happened?" I laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>The date<strong>

"What would you like to order?" The waitress Mindy asked. Trish was about to answer until she saw Mindy checking Dez out.

"I would like the chicken pot pie please." Dez answered still looking at his menu.

"Ok one chicken pot pie for the cutie pie. And what do you want?" She said rudely to Trish.

"I want you to get a new attitude and take my order again." Trish snapped.

"Excuse me?"

"And stop hitting on my boyfriend."

"Trust me honey he would prefer being with me in a heart beat."

"You know what." Trish grabbed her water and spilled it on her head.

"Ahhhh!"

"Oops?" Trish smirked.

"Ma'am I'm gonna have to ask you to leave." The manager told Trish.

"Gladly." She grabbed her purse and left with a laughing Dez behind her.

"That was great!" Dez laughed but stopped when he noticed Trish still hadn't joined in.

"Are you ok?"

"Why are you dating me?"

"What?"

"I've always been a bitch to you. Why did you even agree to date me?"

"Because you're sweet, funny, sassy, and won't let anything stand in your way. And you know what they say opposites do attract." She smiled and kissed the goofball in front of her.

"Let's go to the park."

* * *

><p>"And time caught up to us here." Trish finished the story.<p>

"Well I'll see guys at home." I told them.

"See ya later Ally-gator!" I rolled my eyes at Dez's remark. When I got back home I found some car in my parking spot I parked by it eyeing the car confused. I walked up the stairs and opened the door.

"Get off of me!" I heard Austin yelled.

"Calm down babe you'll like it." I heard a female voice. I turned the knob but it was locked. I backed up a bit and kicked the door hard. Earning the attention of Austin who was struggling to get up and Cassidy who was on top of him.

"Oh hell no!" I pushed her off of him and untied his hands.

"That was hot." Austin looked at me with a smirk.

"Really you were about to be raped and you're calling me hot?" I threw his t-shirt at him while chuckling.

"For the last time it's not rape if you enjoy it." Cassidy pulled on her shirt and glared at me.

"And I wasn't going to enjoy it!" Austin yelled.

"Oh and don't you ever touch me again." She growled at me.

"Come at me bitch!" I held out my hands.

"Just give me my damn skirt."

"Let me clear things up with you. Come near this apartment again and I will have the cops down here so fast than you at a doctors office checking for HIV."

"Don't let her talk to me like that Austin!"

"I don't care how anyone treats you! You could get hit by a bus and I still wouldn't care!"

"Oh but you stand up for her every damn time?!"

"Because I like Ally. And why are you still here?!" Austin yelled. I pushed her into the living room then out the front door.

"Night." I slammed the door and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Thanks again." I heard Austin say.

"No problem I'm gonna take a shower."

"Ally wait."

"What?" I turned around dreading what was about to come.

"Why...why can't you trust me?"

"Austin I don't-"

"No. Ally just tell me!"

"I'm scared ok?!" The room fell silent.

"What?"

"I'm scared. When I caught Dallas cheating it hurt so bad I left on the same night on purpose. I'm just scared I'll go through that again. Besides you have two hormonal girls after you. So one day I'll walk in on them 'kissing you not you kissing them.' Just give me some space."

"Ally I won't do that I promise. I like you a lot and I don't want to loose you! Besides Trish and Dez will gang me if I mess this up."

"I'll think about it." I left the room awkwardly.

I hopped into the shower. Taking a very long one at that. Dried off and put on my black shorts and Austin's sweat shirt. I wasn't going to sleep in his room tonight I didn't really want to talk so I wanted something that reminded me of him.

I got under the covers and tried to go to sleep but nothing would work I kept tossing and turning. It's been exactly one hour and I'm still up. I opened my door and walked down the hall. I saw Austin walking towards my room and we both stopped. I wrapped my arms around his neck and laid my head on his chest.

"Can't sleep?" He chuckled at me. I nodded like a little kid.

"Come on." He told me as we walked back to my room. Well I walked backwards and he waddled since I didn't let go. My legs hit the bed I laid down and he plopped down beside me making me go up in the air and land with a thud.

"Shut up." I hit Austin who was laughing like crazy. I rested my head on his chest and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Even if we're not talking to each other I have to sleep with you." Austin chuckled.

"That didn't come out right you know."

"Oh trust me it came out right." He kissed my cheek. I rolled my eyes and finally got some sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Im sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for the wait! School is a mother trucker! But I'm back and this is a <strong>**_very_**** short and crappy chapter. Have a nice day and bows before hoes!**


	9. Chapter 9

Austin's POV

I woke up happy but then became really agitated. I had Ally in my arms just Ally not MY Ally I wish I could call her that. See any normal human being would think we're a couple but no! This one idiot hurt her so much that she can't trust me. He ruined my chances with her and I want to kill him for it. So I'm trying to enjoy this while it lasts.

"Morning." I heard Ally mumble.

"Morning." I kissed her forehead.

"What time is it?" She yawned.

"It's two in the afternoon but yeah morning!" I heard Dez yell.

"And be ready at eight we're all going to a St. Patricks day party and you have no choice!" Trish opened the door.

"Yay!" Ally jumped up.

"And wear green. I don't need some random guy pinching you and we all go to jail for ganging him."

"Yes mom." Ally chuckled. Trish closed the door then Ally turned to me.

"And if a guy does pinch me don't go crazy." She pouted.

"I can't promise you anything."

"Well come on I want to buy a costume." She got off of me and pulled my arm.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to get you out of bed. But you're really heavy!" I pulled her on top of me. We locked eyes and I leaned in.

"We're just friends Austin."

"Yeah friends who do this." I leaned in and kissed her.

"Don't make this harder on me." She pulled away slowly.

"Sorry." It became awkward.

"I'm going to get ready you should too." She left the room.

Groaning I got out of bed took a shower and looked for something green to wear really don't feel like getting pinched today. I settled on my green v-neck, black jeans, grey high tops and my teenage mutant ninja turtles snap back. Don't judge me.

"Austin you know we can stop matching right?"

"Oh come on!" I turned around to see Ally wearing grey vans, black shorts, a grey shirt that says 'every girl needs a ninja' with the orange ninja turtle (Michelangelo) and the same snap back.

"Go change." We both said.

"No you!"

"Stop talking while I'm talking!"

"Stop!"

"Both of you shut up before I come in there and slap you!" Trish yelled at us.

"Just go like that it wasn't a problem before." Dez came in. "Even Trish and I are matching."

They both were wearing green shirts that said 'I'm lucky to be with her' while other said 'I'm lucky to be with him', denim jeans and black vans.

"Yeah but you guys are dating we're not." I stated.

"We're done with it." Ally pushed both of them and walked out the door.

"Don't even ask." I left the room too.

Ally's POV

We made it to the mall and I left them very quickly I really didn't want to talk. I made it to the costume store and started to look for my outfit.

"Ally what's wrong."

"Trish not now."

"No you're going to tell me now." She jumped in front of the rack of clothes I was looking at.

"It's Austin. I'm not ready for a relationship yet." I huffed in annoyance.

"In other words you're scared that you're going to get hurt again. You can't trust Austin apparently."

"Yeah how did you know?"

"Because I was in the same situation as you my ex-boyfriend Trent really messed me up but I got over it and found Dez. Plus it's not that hard to hear you guys yelling." She smirked at me.

"Yeah sorry about that." I ducked my head.

"It's ok. Now come on let's find you something cute." She pulled be towards the back. I found this cute dress while Trish got this cute suit. Then I got a text.

**_Austin: I'm really sorry if you're mad at me Alls... But please smile it makes me feel bad when you frown. P.S. I don't regret that kiss ;)_**

**_Ally: I'm not mad I'm actually quite happy. :)_**

"Who's that? You're smiling pretty hard." Trish cocked her eyebrow towards me.

"Nobody." I smiled.

"Austin?"

"Maybe."

"Bipolar much?" She chuckled.

"On most days yes." We started laughing.

"Yay! It's not awkward anymore!" I heard Dez squeal.

"How did you know we were in here?"

"It's not like Austin and I were hiding behind that shelf of clothes over there."

"Dez!" Austin slapped him.

"What?"

"Just stop talking! Anyways what did you get? Austin looked into my bag.

"Nope you'll have to wait." I smacked his hand.

"Please?" He pulled my arm.

"No. And that's a bad excuse to get out a awkward situation. Now tell me why you were stalking me." I crossed my arms.

"Ally I'm not the one stalking you turn around." He said uneasy.

"What do you want Elliot?" I Sighed.

"Just wanted to know if you made it home last night."

"Wait how did you know I went out last night?" I backed away towards Austin.

"Remember in the park?"

"Nope."

"Remember when red punched me?" He glared at Dez.

"That's was you?!" We all yelled except for Austin.

"I hate when I don't know things!" Austin whined.

"Shut up not the time." I glared at him.

"Obviously but I forgive you since you thought I was a stranger. I guess I'll see you at the party?"

"How did you know about the party?"

"You would like to know wouldn't you?" He walked out the store.

"Yeah that's why we asked you!" Trish yelled back.

"What happened?" Austin asked like a five year old.

"You'll understand when you're older." Dez patted his back.

"Dez I'm older than you!"

"Sure body." He rolled his eyes.

"Come on it's gonna take me awhile to get ready so let's go home." Trish yanked my arm while Dez and Austin followed.

As soon as we got home we were all running around the house trying to get ready. I took a shower first since these people are so slow then headed to my room. Changing into my high low green dress with a black lace design, black knee socks, green heels, a small hat and my four leaf clover wand.** (A/N: Everyone's outfit is in my bio. Trish's outfit is the first one.)**

Walking down stairs I saw Trish and Dez dressed like leprechauns. Minus the beards

"I thought you didn't want Ally to get pinched by dudes." Dez looked down at Trish.

"I didn't she's wearing green."

"Honey they don't care if she's wearing green their gonna pinch her regardless." He snapped his fingers.

"So are we ready?" Austin came down stairs on his phone. He looked at me and stopped.

"Wow nice effort in your costume." He was wearing a green sweater that said 'kiss me I'm wasted', his black ripped jeans and green vans.

"I thought you wanted to be just friends that outfit isn't helping." He sighed.

"Sorry Im so cute." I poked his nose with my wand.

"Let's go or we'll be late." Trish checked her phone. We all walked out but Austin was still standing there looking at me.

"Come on idiot." I pulled his arm and slammed the door. The house was already filled with people and the music was at maximum. Drunks were on the lawn passed out, vomiting, or making out with randoms.

"Well this looks promising!" I yelled over the music.

"Let's go inside the smell of puke is getting to me!" Austin gagged.

After pushing through the sea of people I made it to the kitchen. Hoping to find something non alcoholic I saw a sprite but someone snatched it from my hand.

"Thank you." I saw Cassidy smirking at me.

"Wow not getting drunk tonight?" Even though I knew she was her breath stunk and she was wobbling.

"Where's Austin? Since your here he should be too right?" She looked around.

"Don't even think about it." I glared at her.

"What? He's not dating you now is he?"

I sighed realizing she was right "No."

"Exactly so I can do whatever I want. Now don't get in my way."

"Ok now I need a drink." I grabbed a beer and chugged it down. Pushing through the crowd I found Austin on the couch.

"Come on it's a party dance!" I sat by him.

"I'm good." He chuckled at me.

"Hey Austin." Cassidy sat on his lap.

"Hi." He mouthed help me. I got up to get another drink I don't need to slap her we're not together. I kept thinking.

"Told you I would see you." Elliot came up to me.

"Sadly yes."

"Why the sad face? You've got a lot of people taking interest in you and this party isn't half bad." I looked around seeing a lot of boys winking at me.

"Just not in the mood." I huffed and glared at the stairs I was getting.

"You want to dance?" I glanced over my shoulder seeing Austin and Cassidy still talking.

"Why not?" I walked to the middle of the dance floor with him trailing behind me. He turned me around so I was now facing Austin.

He looked at me then his glance turned into a glare he gave the 'are you serious' look. I shrugged and tried to concentrate on my dancing. It was so weird dancing with Elliot he was of beat and gripping me really tight.

After a good ten minutes I was done with this whole dancing situation. It was fine to get my mind off of Austin but now this needs to stop.

"I'll be back." I yanked his hands off of me and walked towards Austin.

"Drunk yet?" I sat next to him.

"No are you?" He answered quickly.

"Just buzzed." I giggled. He kept his head down not giving me the time of day.

"What's with the third degree?" I nudged him.

"Nothing I'm fine." He ruffled his hair.

"Your cute when you do that you know." I ruffled his hair too.

"You're buzzed I'm not going to believe a word you say." He chuckled.

"Dance you haven't set foot on the dance floor since we got here. You've been sitting on this couch getting lap dances from sluts."

"True. But I'm good."

"You probably can't dance you're just scared." I finally got his attention.

"Do you know who I am?" He stood in front of me.

"You're Austin Moon that still doesn't change the fact that you can't dance." I stood up but even when I'm standing in heels he's towering over me.

"Watch." He went to the middle of the dance floor. He had some pretty good moves to be honest.

"Now can you beat that?"

"Gladly." I walked to the DJ and asked him to play Talk Dirty to me **(A/N: Don't judge my choice of music.) **I turned back to Austin who was smirking at me. The song came on and I walked back to Austin. I walked around him until the chorus came in. Surprising me He spun me into him, then we started to do a simple one two tango. Austin stared into my eyes as he danced. I smirked at him. He lifted me and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he dipped me and brought me back around people starting to watch us. He swung me around his back until I was facing him again and lifted me into the air watching my eyes intently as I slithered back down his body.

Soon enough there was a crowd surrounding us Austin lifted, twirled, and dipped me in such ways every girl in the room was envious. I danced around Austin in a circle moving my body in a seductive manner. Austin held his hand out to me and once I took it he spun me into him, my back hitting his chest, He sexily lifted my leg into the air and Austin grabbed my calf holding it near his face, I stood with my leg in the air as I hooked it onto Austin's shoulder and he hoisted me up and did a barrel roll with my body and caught me as I landed.

I fell into the splits slowly as Austin let his grip on me loose and he slowly pulled me back up, the whole time staring into each others eyes lovingly, I put a hand behind Austin's neck and let the other hang loose as we walked in a circle staring at each other with intent gazes, the two not noticing the crowd that had gathered and watched in amazement. Austin grabbed my bare hips and brought me closer to him. Something in me heated up at the sudden physical contact and I felt like I melted under his touch.

Austin spun me outward and then back in as my chest touched his and I lifted my bare leg once more and Austin grabbed a hold of my calve and dipped me backwards his body going down with me, our faces only centimeters apart. We breathed heavily as the song ended and everyone cheered us on.

"Wow." Trish came up to us.

"That was amazing you guys!" She clapped her hands. With Dez following her suit.

"Thanks." I breathed out.

"I'm tired now can we go home?" Austin wobbled and leaned on me for support.

"And who's driving? Because we're both a little buzzed."

"That will be me. I don't drink at party's there might be poison in the drinks." Dez came over.

"Let's go now we can leave the crowd in amazement." I chuckled.

We walked back to the car and it was already 11:00 PM. I was hoping to leave at least 10:00 PM before the cops could come but this works too.

We made it home and were walking up the stairs until I remembered I left my phone in the car. I told Dez who tossed me the keys. I walked back to the car but felt like I was being watched. I closed the door and walked back to the steps until someone grabbed my wrist.

"You never came back." Elliot pulled me into him.

"Were you following me?" I tried to shake my wrist free but he had a tight grip.

"No just making sure you made it home safely."

"I'm fine I came home with Austin, Dez, and Trish." I barked at him.

"Yeah you and Austin looked cozy on the dance floor." His grip tightened.

"How about you come back home with me. So you can keep your promise."

"I didn't promise I only said I would be back I'm not going anywhere with you."

"That's funny you think you have a choice." He pulled me towards his car and pressed me against his passenger door.

"Get off!" I kneed him in between his legs then kicked his head. Running up the steps I tripped.

"Come here Alls." Elliot was getting closer. I took off my heals and ran to the door but it was locked. Fidgeting with the keys I unlocked the door and tried to close it but Elliot put his hand in the door way. Screaming I slammed the door on his hand which made him move it so I had enough time to close and lock the door. I slid down the door breathing heavily.

"Ally?!" I heard Austin come down the steps.

"What happened all I heard was screaming are you ok?" He knelt down to me. I shook my head hugging him tightly.

"Come on." He picked me up and walked towards my room.

"I'm gonna take a shower." I grabbed my pajamas and went to the bathroom. Austin went in right after me. I was still shaken up about the situation so he hurried.

"Now what happened?" He pulled me into his lap.

"Almost got kidnapped that's all." I mumbled.

"What?!"

"It was just Elliot. He wanted me to come back to his house I told him no then he dragged me to his car." I shrugged.

"I should have came with you." Austin growled.

"I'm fine it's over now." I turned to him.

"Do you want me to sleep in here?"

"No I'm good." He pouted.

"Fine goodnight." He kissed my forehead.

"Night."

"Alls! Come here!" Elliot chased me.

"Get away from me!" I tripped on a step and fell I landed on a bed I was chain to it.

"Now you can't get away." He laughed at me.

"No please!" He climbed on top of me and kissed me. The kisses went lower until he was 'there'.

"Let's have some fun Ally."

"Stop!" I woke up screaming. I looked around frantically seeing I was in my room. I grabbed doughie and held him close trying to go back to sleep sadly there was a thunderstorm going on so that really didn't help. I walked into the hallway then to Austin's room. I came to the door then stopped. I was fighting with myself on whether or not I should walk inside.

Austin's POV

"Austin?" I heard someone call me. I opened my eyes to see Ally in the door way holding her dolphin tightly. She looked like a five year old coming into her parents room after a bad dream it was adorable.

"Well don't we look cute?" I sat up.

"Bad dream." She whined and shook her head.

"Come on." I lifted up the covers. She laid by me and hugged my waist.

"Ow! Why did you pinch me?!" She rubbed her arm. I looked at her and smirked.

"You're not wearing green."

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own Talk Dirty to me and the dance part I did not write it was written by this amazing author: <em>itsLALA<em> if you aren't following her do it now! And if you think this is plagiarism I'm sorry I had no idea how to write a dance scene don't kill me or sue me please. **


	10. Chapter 10

Austin's POV

I felt small hands smacking and pulling my face. They were smaller than Ally's so I know it wasn't her. Instead I found a baby.

"Hi?" I sat up and put her on my lap. She smiled and pulled my hair.

"Not the hair."

"Yeah it's the money maker apparently." Ally came in.

"Thank god I thought this was you from the past."

"Gosh you're dumb. This is my niece Nevaeh I'm watching her for my sister."

"Ally!" Neveah reached for her.

"You want to get away from the weird man? I know he's creepy." She sat by me and put Neveah in her lap.

"Oh so you come to weirdos in the middle of the night because you're scared?"

"You're so lucky there's a child present."

"So I cloud do almost anything and you won't yell at me or hit me?" I smirked.

"Where are you going with this?" She sighed.

I grabbed her waist and put her in my lap making sure she couldn't move.

"If you don't let me go I'll make sure you can't have children." She clawed at my hands.

"No threats there's a child present." She groaned but soon relaxed by putting her head under my chin. The room fell into a comfortable silence with Ally playing with my hands and Neveah playing with hers. (When you were a kid and clapped your parents hands together.)

But the silence was ruined by Dez.

"Ally you were pregnant?!"

"What? No!"

"Who the baby daddy?"

"No one this is my niece idiot."

"Besides it would probably be me." I smirked.

"Not even in your dreams pretty boy." Ally elbowed me.

_Dun dun duhhhhh! (My cell phone was ringing.)_

"Uh-oh." Dez said.

"Why did h-" I put my hand over Ally's mouth and answered the phone.

"Hi mom."

"Hi sweetie."

"What do you need?"

"Your father and I have heard some interesting news."

"From who may I ask?"

"Now you know your father and I never did like Cassidy but she told us that you're seeing a girl who we would never approve of."

That conniving little weasel!

"Why would you even believe her? You know what she's like."

"Yes but we would like to me this girl regardless."

"We're not even dating!"

"Well Cassidy has said different."

"Because she's Cassidy!"

"There's no room for discussion Austin! Tonight I expect to see you and this girl."

"Yes ma'am." I sighed and hung up.

"Who was that?" Ally looked at me.

"My mom... My parents want to meet you tonight."

"What?! How do they even now about me?"

"Cassidy."

"That little b-"

"Ally there is a child present!" Dez took Neveah and left.

"You don't have to come tonight they're just nosy."

"No I want to meet them besides I'm lovable. But we have one slight problem."

"What?"

"I have to bring Neaveah I'm watching her for a week."

"Just let Trish and Dez watch her."

"I would like to give her back to my sister in one piece."

"True."

"And if they see how great I am with kids that should seal the deal."

"So we have a deal?"

"Deal." We shook hands and got ready for the day ahead of us.

* * *

><p>Ally's POV<p>

"What should I wear if his parents are so 'strict'." I asked Trish who was playing with Neveah.

"Nothing too casual or too classy. Oh and fingertip length!"

"So middle school hand book?"

"Exactly!"

"I can work with this." I mumbled to myself.

I decided on my white skirt, sunflower printed crop top, denim vest jacket, teal colored flats and a teal scarf for my hair.

"Perfect!" Trish squealed after she was done curling my hair.

"Thanks but we still have the parents opinion to think about."

"Trust me they'll love you. Now we have one more problem to tackle." We turned around to Neveah who found an interest in her hands.

"I've got the hair you've got the clothes." Trish informed me. Nodding I grabbed her bag looking for something decent.

Austin's POV

"I don't know about this Dez. You know how my parents act they never think anyone's good enough."

"I don't know buddy just go with the flow but if Ally gets pissed off remove all sharp objects."

"Good point." I checked my phone seeing we only had an hour to get to my parents house and it takes at least forty-minutes to get there. (As you can see I wanted to be as far away from them as possible)

"Are you ready?" I heard Ally.

"Yeah let's g-" she laughed at my expression.

"So I guess I look nice Neaveah." She clapped her hands and kicked her legs around.

"Yeah you do." I finally found my words.

"Good luck guys everything will be fine!" We heard Trish yell.

Trish turned to Dez and whispered. "They're screwed."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you're ok with this?"<p>

"Austin for the last time I'm fine." Ally groaned as she took Neveah out of her car seat.

"Ok it's your funeral." I walked to the front door and hesitantly knocked.

"Hi sweetie!" My mom hugged me.

"Hi mom." She turned to Ally.

"And you must be Ally. Who's this little cutie?" I could here the uneasiness in her voice.

"This is my niece Neaveah. I'm not pregnant never have I been if you're thinking that." Ally smiled back.

"Well come in." My mom stepped aside.

"Your dad is in the kitchen." Nodding I walked towards the kitchen finding my dad placing the last plate on the table.

"Hey dad." I hugged him and stepped aside to introduce Ally.

"Dad this is Ally, Ally this is my dad." They smiled and shook hands. Well at least that went better than with my mom.

"Nice to meet you Ally. And who is this little?" He tickled Neaveah which made her giggle and hide her head in Ally's neck.

"This is my niece."

"Oh well she's adorable." He frowned a little.

"I was hoping she was yours I wanted you to have another reason to marry her now." He whispered in my ear.

"So let's eat!" I changed the subject quickly. Thankfully everyone agreed.

Everything had gone great until my mom decides to ask the question that I was dreading.

"So Ally what is your relationship status with Austin since you both aren't dating." I looked at Ally who surprising kept her cool.

"It's actually quite complicated (A/N: you and I both know-.-) I moved in with him and I thought we would just be friends but a few events happened and I began to have feelings for him. But it's still confusing for me."

"How is it confusing? Either you like him or you don't." My mom questioned.

"After you find out that your ex- boyfriend was cheating on you have some trust issues." She chuckled.

"I'm sorry I didn't..."

"No it's fine I'm over it besides he lost something great in all honesty." She smirked and flipped her hair.

"I like her." My dad laughed.

"Thank you I like you to Mr. Moon."

"No call me Mike."

"And you can call me Mimi." I smiled. This night went better than I planned.

Mike's POV

"Goodnight kids!" I yelled.

"So what we think?" Mimi asked me.

"I love her."

"Me too she's great with kids, she's honest, dresses nicely thank god! and I can tell Austin really likes her."

"Hopefully they come to their senses and get together."

"Only god knows." She sighed and headed upstairs with me following.

* * *

><p><strong>IM SORRY! I KNOW YOU ALL PROBABLY LOATH ME RIGHT NOW BUT IT'S OK I UNDERSTAND MY LITTLE DUCKLINGS BUT ILL DO BETTER IN LIFE I PROMISE! (Hopefully...) <strong>


	11. Chapter 11

Ally's POV

"Austin please turn off the TV and get ready!" I yelled for the third time.

"But Elmo's world just came on!" He whined.

"You and Neaveah have been watching Sesame Street since seven AM!"

"And your point?"

"Trish said we need to leave by one and it's twelve-thirty." I glared at him.

"Ugh fine buzz kill." He turned off the TV grabbed his clothes and gave me one last glare before leaving the room.

"You need to stop hanging out with him he's a bad influence." I shake my head at Neaveah who is giggling uncontrollably.

"Come on let's get you dolled up."

After fighting with a one year old just to brush her hair I was ready with ten minutes to spare.

I decided to check on Austin to see if he was ready (I doubt he was). I opened the door to see him (thankfully) ready. But he was watching Sesame Street once again.

"Big bird!" Neaveah squealed. Austin looked at her and smiled as she ran to him to watch.

I smiled as I watched the scene unfold. As she ran to him he picked her up and put her in his lap which made her squeal again.

"He's going to be a great father someday."

"Thank you." I heard him say snapping me out of my thoughts.

"I said that out loud?"

"Yes but thank you I feel special"

"Yep you're 'special'" I added air quotes.

"Hey!" I laughed and sat by him. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. Yes friends do this.

"Awe family moment!" Dez cooed.

"What is with you and family moments?" Austin laughed.

"I'm a family man Moon don't judge me."

I rolled my eyes and got up from the floor. I looked back at Austin who was pouting.

"Hey you were warm." I laughed as Trish barged in.

"Come on we need to leave or we'll be late!"

"Since when do you care about being on time?" Austin spoke up.

"Just get in the dang car!" She growled.

He ran with Neaveah while I walked out followed by Dez.

* * *

><p>We were now in the car singing Pompeii at the top of our lungs. The song ended as soon as Trish pulled into her driveway.<p>

"Trish!" This middle aged woman ran to her.

"Hey mom." She hugged her then turned to me.

"This is Ally she moved in with us two months ago."

"¡Hola"

"usted habla español?" She asked confused.**(You speak Spanish?)**

"sí mis primos en los lados de mi mamá son hispano." **(Yes my cousins on my mom's side are Hispanic.)**

"Finally one of Trish' friends who isn't a male and can speak Spanish!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me into the house.

Austin's POV

After Trish's mom hauled Ally inside I turned to Dez.

"Is it me or did she get fifty times more hotter?"

"Close your mouth you're drooling." He elbowed me in the stomach.

"You've got it bad." Trish laughed.

"Come on buddy!" Dez pushed me inside.

Ally's POV

"I really like your family Trish but that guy in the corner is freaking me out." I nodded towards him.

"Oh yeah that's kinda Elliot."

"What?!" All three of us screamed.

"Why didn't you tell me you guys were related?!" I screamed.

"Would want to admit that?"

"True..."

"Yeah...no one likes him his parents are to blind to see how horrible he is! I caught him trying to kiss our seventeen year old cousin and he's twenty-three! But when I told them they wouldn't believe me."

"Ok now I don't know if he was staring at me or Neaveah..."

"Or maybe both." Dez whispered.

"Dude not helping!" Trish elbowed him.

"Yeah it's making Austin death grip my hand." I squeaked.

"Oh sorry!" He loosed his grip.

"Hey where's Neaveah?" Trish asked.

"Ahh! She's walking to the rapist!" Dez screamed.

"Dez!" We all scolded.

"So no ones going to get her?" He rolled his eyes.

"Oh crap!" I realized what he says and ran after her.

I finally caught up when Elliot was holding her.

"Hey cutie." He tickled her and she laughed. No don't converse with the enemy!

"Sorry about her." I quickly took her back.

"It's ok she's adorable... I didn't know you had a kid."

"No I'm just the Aunt." When he heard that a devilish smile appeared on his face.

"Even better! Oh and I'm sorry about the other night I was just really drunk I would never hurt you."

"Yeah..."

"Can I take you out for ice cream as an apology?"

I then felt someone pull me into their chest.

"Ally come on they're about to start the egg hunt."

"Austin." Elliot glared.

"Hi." He smirked back.

"Ausin!" For some reason Neaveah can't pronounce the 'T' in his name.

"Hey girly."

"Well aren't ya'll the happy couple?" Elliot choked out.

"Yep..."

"Oh well think about the ice cream thing." He winked then left.

"Why that little-"

"Today is the day Jesus came back from the dead so don't make today ugly." I elbowed him.

He relaxed somewhat and huffed out "Amen."

* * *

><p>The egg hunt was fun even though Dez found most of Neaveah's eggs for her but it still counts. And now we are heading back home while Dez helps Neaveah eat her candy.<p>

"Well that was fun minus the Elliot thing." Trish spoke up.

"And Dez yelling rapist." Austin added which made us laugh again.

"And speaking of Dez go get Neaveah's car seat." Trish pulled into the parking lot.

"Ugh why?!"

"Because I said so." Trish glared.

He grabbed the car seat and ran upstairs.

"You're welcome." She flipped her hair and followed him.

"It's ok I'll carry her." Austin picked up a sleeping Neaveah.

"Oh you're so sweet... What did you do?"

"I can't be nice?" He laughed.

"No." We walked upstairs to the apartment.

* * *

><p>"I'm a butterfly." I finished the last verse as I tucked Neaveah in.<p>

"I'll watch her while you take a shower." Austin whispered which made me jump.

"Thanks." I rushed to the bathroom took a quick shower and put on Austin's sweatshirt and some random shorts.

I walked back in the room to find Austin passed out on my bed. I rolled my eyes and got under the covers too.

Later I felt him wrap his arms around me.

"This is so cliché." I laughed.

"So is our life you get used to it." He mumbled into my hair.

And that's how we fell asleep with his arms around my waist and I pulled Neaveah into my chest.

So once again very cliché.

* * *

><p>Cassidy's POV<p>

"I'm pregnant?!" I threw the plastic stick across the room.

"I can't be a mother! Hell I can't cook for my own self!" I grabbed my cellphone and called _him_.

"Missed me?" I heard his sickening voice over the phone.

"I'm pregnant you bastard! Ever heard of a condom?!"

"I used one!"

"Yeah sure you did! What we going to do?!"

"This could work actually." He laughed.

"What the hell are you blabbing about now?" I groaned.

"You can tell Austin he's the father."

"But we never had sex." I told him much to my dismay.

"Remember when you knocked him out? Say you didn't wait to get what you wanted." Realization struck me.

"You're a genius!"

"So I've been told."

"Yeah whatever bye." I hung up the phone and sat down.

"Well looks like you're a big help." I rubbed my stomach and smirked. Soon I'll have my Austin.

* * *

><p><strong>I own nothing. I wish though...<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

Ally's POV

I turned slightly and pulled Neaveah closer to me but, when I did I pulled a pillow towards me instead. I opened one eye and looked around finding her nowhere.

"Oh my gosh." I was fully awake then turned to Austin remembering he slept in my room. I thanked god when I saw Austin holding her while they watched something on his phone.

"There you are... And your eating gummy bears?" She tried to shove one in my mouth.

"She was trying to wake you because she found this pack of gummy bears... I think it's better if we don't ask where she found them... But anyway I opened it for her and we watched some videos on my phone."

"They better be educational."

"What else would it be?"

"Sponge Bob."

"Leave my yellow buddy alone!"

"Your yellow buddy is an idiot who's probably gay."

"Take that back right now!"

"Why should I take back the truth?"

"If you don't take that back I swear."

Somehow both of our hips were pressed together and my arm was caging him in while his hand was inching towards my waist. When I looked up our faces were so close that our noses were touching.

"What are you gonna do?" I whispered against his lips. I mentally face palmed regretting that I was now flirting with him.

"I might do something crazy." He smirked and leaned in some more.

"Like?"

"Kiss you." Our lips only brushed against each other until we pulled away because of high pitched laughter. We turned to Neveah who was looking back at us with a huge smile on her face.

"What did we do?"

"I don't know... Maybe she's hyper?"

"I didn't give her that many gummy bears."

"Dude she's one it doesn't matter."

"I blame the economy for this."

"Why?"

"They screw up everything else why not this?"

* * *

><p>Austin's POV<p>

Since today is Neaveah's last day we decided to go to the park but, Dez decided he would sing where we're going.

"We're going to the park! And coming home before it's dark! We're going to the p-"

"Dez! We know where we're going now shut up!" Trish slammed on the breaks then glared at him.

"She still makes him feel less of himself even when they're dating." Ally whispered to me.

"They have a complicated relationship."

"Look who's talking at least I'm dating the person I like." Dez smirked at me.

"Why... Would you go there? That cut deep man." I held my head down in shame.

"Shut up Drama queen's we're here." We both glared at Ally as we stepped out the car.

"It's actually drama kings Ally. Get it right or don't say it at all now if you excuse me I'll be on the swings." Dez (literally) strutted off towards the park.

"I'll make sure no parents mistake him for a kidnapper." Trish sighed then ran after him.

"And then there were three."

"Swing!" Neaveah ran/wobbled towards the empty set.

"Or two." I corrected myself while Ally laughed and ran after her.

"Awe! Austin look!" She tugged on my arm then pointed in the direction Neaveah ran to. I followed her gaze to see some random kid giving her a flower.

"Oh not today!" I marched to where they were and grabbed her before he gave her the flower.

"Austin, put her down!"

"She doesn't need to be talking him! Does he have a job? What's his credit score?!"

"Austin, he's a toddler."

"So?"

"Put her down!"

"Ugh fine." I put her down on the floor but soon regretted it when he gave her the flower then kissed her cheek.

"Awe my baby has a boyfriend!" Ally wrapped her arms around my waist hugging me tightly.

"No she does not!"

"And why doesn't she?"

"She's still a baby... She's my baby." I mean we've gotten really close over the week.

"Your like a dad!"

"No... I just..."

"No it's really cute and you know how some girls think that fatherly figure is sexy..." I pulled her closer then kissed her forehead.

"You'll definitely make a great dad."

"I guess but that won't be happening for a while."

"Not unless you're drunk and forget to use a condom."

"Must you jinx me?"

"It's in my job description so yes."

"Trish that's so sad! Neaveah got a boyfriend before Ally!" Dez and Trish came out of no where and stood by me.

"You little!" Ally jumped at him and I slug my arm around her waist to hold her back.

"Not in public you guys!" I whispered/yelled.

"We have witnesses!" Trish added on while standing in front of Dez knowing he would probably be punched in the next few minutes.

"Come on Vanessa is coming to pick Neaveah in a hour and I can't wait to punch Dez so let's go." We all nodded except for Dez who whimpered.

"Come on Veah, time to go."

"Yeah say bye to your _friend_." I walked over to where they both were.

"Austin be nice." Ally scolded.

"Bye." Neaveah hugged the the little boy who's name I never got. And it took all the strength I had not to attack him. They let go and we walked back to the car.

"So what's your friends name?" Ally asked as she strapped her in.

"Joey!"

"Well Joey's cute isn't he?" She nodded her head quickly.

"Why do you encourage this?"

"It's not like they can do the dance with no pants Austin." Trish turned on the ignition and laughed.

"Thank you Trish." Ally smirked at me while I glared back.

"Whatever."

* * *

><p>Ally's POV<p>

By the time we made it home my sister was already parked by my car.

"Hey who's that?" I pointed to Neaveah's dad who was smiling at her.

"Daddy!"

"Hey baby!" She ran to him while he picked her up a twirled her.

"Hey shorty." He smirked at me them picked me up too.

"I'm not that short Riker!"

"Ally don't lie in front your niece." I turned to see my sister smiling at me.

"Hey Vanessa." I hugged her before I heard someone clear their throat.

"Oh this is Austin, Dez, and Trish."

"I've heard a lot about you guys. All good things."

"Sorry she has this Frozen quote obsession."

"Shut up Riker!" She elbowed him in the ribs.

"Oh and by the way your daughter has a boyfriend named Joey."

"How old is he? What's his credit score."

"Shut up!" Vanessa and I both yelled at Riker.

"The guy has a point."

"Don't start Austin."

"Thanks again for watch her Alls, I'll call you later." Vanessa began to strap Neaveah in.

"See you later shorty try to grow next time I see you."

"I can still kick your butt Riker."

"Love you too!"

"Bye guys." I waved at them as they drove off.

"Thank god that's your brother-in-law because Austin looked like he was going to shoot." Dez informed me.

"It was funny though."

"Of course you would think it was funny Trish." Austin rolled his eyes.

"I think anythings funny when your jealous." She snapped back.

"Come children up the steps... It's sad, for once Dez is more mature than the both of you."

I guess they realized I was right because they both stopped talking quickly.

* * *

><p>Ally's POV<p>

_"Ok you've got this you can talk to him."_ I chanted in my head while I walked towards Austin's door and knocked hesitantly.

"Come in!" I took one final breathe then walked in.

"Can we talk?" He looked up from his phone with a confused look.

"Sure?"

"Ok so this whole week I've been thinking and I think I'm ready. You were just so sweet to Neaveah and Dallas was never like that he would say hi then ignore her. You were basically her second dad! You were protective, sweet, and you were barely trying and you were perfect! If anything I think we may have gotten closer... I really like you Austin... In fact I want you." I held my head down waiting for his response.

"Alls?" I peered through my eyelashes and but my lip.

"Oh god just come here." He groaned then captured my lips with his. Right now I'm really happy that he was shirtless and I decided to wear shorts.

I pushed him so now he was on his back. He ran his hands up and down legs and occasionally stopped at my butt (we shall not talk about that part). He pulled away for air while I went to his neck.

"This is by far the best conversation we've had." He moaned out. I giggled then kissed him again.

He licked my bottom lip asking for entrance which I allowed. Then he moved my hips into him.

But of course nobody wants us to do anything together so someone had to call him.

"What the hell do you want?! I'm in the middle of something!"

I couldn't hear who he was talking to.

"And you called me because?" His face turned pale and his body tensed.

"I never had Sex with you how could I be?!"

His eyes grew large and he hung up the phone.

"Who was it?"

"It was Cassidy... She's pregnant and... I'm the father."

My breathe hitched then everything turned black


	13. Chapter 13

**Ally's POV**

She's pregnant. He's the father. This happened through freaking rape. It's a rape baby if that's even a thing. Having enough of Austin shaking me I opened my eyes slowly showing that I was conscious.

"Ally are you ok?"

"Yeah Austin after fainting I'm fine." I snapped at him.

"It's not my fault this happened, I was unconscious!"

"I'm not blaming you! It's just that she had to get pregnant now!"

"What do you want me to do Ally?! Deny the fucking baby?! That would be great for him or her to ask where their father is and find out they're a product of fucking rape!" We were both standing now and were both red with anger.

"I never asked you to do that Austin! And stop with the fucking yelling!"

"Maybe if you would calm down I would!" That just about threw me over the edge.

"Calm down? You want me to calm the fuck down?! How am I suppose to?! I just found out you're going to be a fucking father to this bitches child! And the fact this happened through rape makes everything worse! I mean this just had to happen when we finally got together! Are we even together?! See this is exactly why I didn't want to date you or anyone for that matter, something always happens! Am I that awful that I can't have a fucking relationship without a cheating bastard ex-boyfriend and psycho bitch ex-girlfriend coming back because the fucking skank couldn't keep her legs closed?! Just fuck everything right now!" I fell to my knees letting the tears fall that I was holding back.

"Baby don't let this get to you. All this crap we've been through Dallas, Brooke, Elliot we were fine with all that. Besides knowing Cassidy she'll get tired of the baby and let him or her be my responsibility and you said it yourself I'll make a great father someday. And well today is that day." He sat down next to me putting me in his lap. I turned around so I was straddling him putting my head in the crook of his neck and played with the ends of his hair to calm myself down.

"Im just scared." I mumbled loud enough for him to here.

"Why?"

"What if you leave me for her?" His body tensed after I finished my sentence.

"Why would I leave you? Do you know how long I've wanted to call you mine? The first day you came here I wanted you. Not a kind of sex want but to call you mine want. I wanted kiss and hug you when I wanted, I wanted to wake up with you in my arms, I wanted to bring you joy, I wanted to love you. I love you Ally." I smiled then kissed him. He definitely brought me joy.

"I love you too." I whispered against his lips making him smile. While not letting go he put us both on his bed.

"Do you feel better?" He kissed a stray tear that was rolling down my cheek.

"I'll feel better once I slap this bitch in the face." He chuckled and turned off the lights.

"That's my girl."

"Night I love you."

"Love you too." Even though we were in the dark I knew he was smiling. He definitely loved me.

* * *

><p>He woke up with me in his arms. Not wanting the warmth to go away I Koala bear hugged him and brought the blanket closer to me.<p>

"I wish it was you." He trailed his hands up and down my thighs.

"I wish you were having my baby." I sat up looking at him shocked.

"R-really?"

"Yeah... I love you I want to spend the rest of my life with you. It might sound weird but I want you in my life forever."

"You just made my morning."

"So you would like to get married and have kids with me? Because you didn't say no." I giggled at the excited gleam in his eyes.

"When the time is right I could see myself marrying you." The next thing I knew I was being the thrown in the air then being caught in a hug.

"You have no idea how happy you just made me." He gasped out.

"I think I have an idea."

* * *

><p>"So we have good news and bad news." Austin began.<p>

"The bad news is Cassidy is pregnant... And I'm the father." Trish dropped her plastic bowl on the floor while Dez shrieked.

"You the what now?!" Trish glared at her boyfriend.

"He's the father idiot!" She slapped him up side the head.

"I just wanted to clarify!" He glared back.

"Well the good news is that Austin and I are dating."

"Ha! You owe me twenty bucks Trish!" She mumbled under her breath then smacked a twenty dollar bill in his hand.

"Why couldn't you guys get together tomorrow?"

"We're sorry?" Austin laughed.

"Whatever. So when are you gonna tell your mom?" Austin groaned then raked his hands through his hair.

"Shit! I forgot about her, god knows what she'll do! And I have to meet up with Cassidy!"

"When did you plan on meeting her?" I put my hand on my hip and raised an eyebrow.

"You were sleeping when I called her back. I wanted to talk to her without you taking my phone and cussing her out." He's got a point.

"Fine, but I'm coming."

"Only if you promise not to kill her."

"I won't kill her but I might hurt her."

"Ally." He warned.

"Fine I'll just yell at her... Buzz kill." I walked to my room getting ready for an amusing day.

* * *

><p>We pulled up to her apartment building then Austin called her to come down.<p>

"Why did we have come again?" Trish groaned from the back seat.

"Because I can't handle Cassidy and Ally on my own."

"What he wants to say is thy he knows Ally will slip away from him somehow and drop kick the bitch to the ground." Dez summed up earning a high five from me.

"Speak of the devil." Trish pointed towards the direction of where Cassidy was walking. Even pregnant that girl still doesn't cover up! Austin groaned in annoyance as he got out the car.

"Austin wait!" I ran up to him.

"What?" I was a little sad that I wasn't wearing high tops because even on my tiptoes I couldn't reach up to kiss him so he had to pull me up.

"What was that for?" He laughed while putting me down.

"Last time Cassidy checked we weren't together, just wanted to catch her up." I winked then walked back to the car.

**Austin's POV**

I laughed as she walked back to the car. Only she would do that. I was still looking at Ally when someone cleared their throat.

"Austin, I'm over here."

"Yes sadly Cassidy you are."

"So you and that thing are together now?"

"Her name is Ally and yes we are."

"Well if you two are still together by the time I give birth our baby I don't want her near him or her."

"Why? What will Ally do?! Take them away from you?! You'll probably get to see them more than I do and they'll know whose they're mother and whose not. Ally is not a threat to you!"

"That's not true! If she can steal you away from me then she can steal my baby!"

"Cassidy get this through your fucking skull! We. Were. Not. Together! After you cheated on me I was over you! I was hoping I wouldn't see you again but we all know that's not going to happen!"

"I thought we were here to talk about the baby not me." Ally was leaning against my car with her arms crossed.

"This is non of your business." Cassidy snapped at her.

"It's obviously my business if I'm the main topic of the conversation."

"Shut up and go back in the car." Cassidy took small steps towards her.

"I don't listen you sweetie I'll leave when I want to." The next thing I knew Cassidy tried to slap Ally making her garb her arms twist then behind her back and slam her into the car.

"Bitch! You are so fucking lucky you're pregnant or your fucking blood would be all over this damn concrete!"

"Ok guys now would be the time for back up!" I yelled at Trish and Dez who were staring intently at the scene.

"Oh right sorry!" They climbed out the car rushing towards Ally since she wouldn't let go when I tried to pull her off.

"Take your girlfriend man!" Dez basically threw her flailing body to me.

"Ally calm down!" I put her in the passenger seat waiting for her to control her breathing.

"That bitch tried to slap me!"

"I know but you should have ducked then walked to the car."

"So you're on her side?!" She was as red as Tinker Bell.

"No! I just want the baby to be safe."

"Well that going to be hard since she's probably going to have sex with another guy and wear tighter clothes that she'll get a yeast infection!" I stayed quite not knowing what to say.

"See you know I'm not wrong." I groaned while putting my head on her shoulder.

"Why can't I have a normal life!" She played with ends my hair a habit I've gotten used to.

"Because you aren't normal." I pulled back to glare at her.

"Hey dysfunctional love birds! Can you help me?!" Dez shrieked.

I looked over to see him on the ground clinging to Trish's leg while she tried to attack Cassidy.

"Ok it's time to go." I sighed then ran over to them flinging Trish over my shoulder while Dez staggered to his feet.

"I'll talk to you later Austin." I could here the smirk in her voice.

"Yeah... don't do that." I mumbled under my breath.

I put Trish in the car then ran to the drivers side before she could get out again.

"Well I lost about ten pounds." Dez gasped for air.

"And gained no muscle." He glared at Trish.

"Sorry force of habbit." I rolled my eyes then looked at Ally since she still hadn't talked since we drove off.

"You ok?" I placed my hand on her knee snapping her out of her trance.

"Y-yeah just tired." I knew she was lying but I didn't want to push her.

"Ok." The rest of the drive was silent except for Trish and Dez's occasional arguing. I sighed in relief as I pulled into my parents drive way that made them both shut up.

We all got out the car and took cautious steps towards the door. I'm pretty sure we were all terrified of my moms reaction. I held my breath after my final knock. The door opened to reveal my mom.

"Hi sweetie, not that I don't love you guys but why are you here?"

"Mom can you get dad?" She heard the nervousness in my voice and called for my dad. He came down in less than a minute asking the same question my mom did when she opens the door.

"Guys... Well uh..." But Ally beat me to it.

"Cassidy's pregnant and he's the father! And we're dating!" Dez, Trish, and I looked at Ally like she just grew two heads. Way to ease into it!

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was a chapter.<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

Austin's POV

"I'm going to kill her. I'll take her body and stab her multiple times and make sure she dies." My mom smiled and absentmindedly dug her nails into my dad's arm.

"Mimi... Sweetie... your making me bleed!" My dad wheezed between breaths.

"Oh sorry honey." She let go and wiped his blood on his pants making him glare at her.

"What? It's your blood." She turned back to the rest of us with the same creepy killer smile.

"Mom I don't want you to go to jail."

"She's not going to jail son because she's not going to kill anyone. You and Cassidy can sort things out you both are smart and responsible adults." We gave my dad the 'really' look.

"Fine Austin is a smart and responsible adult. Now Mimi can you help me clean your cat marks?" My mom huffed then walked upstairs to where I'm assuming the bathroom with my dad following.

"Well that went well." Dez broke the silence.

"Mimi just said she was going to stab her to death. How in anyway did that go well?!" Trish put her head in her hands and groaned.

"Do you really think my dad will do anything? Who do you think has more authority in this house? When I was a kid half the time my dad and I were scared of my mom!" I shook his shoulders frantically.

"Dude calm down you're giving me a headache." He clutched his head after I was done shaking him.

"You know I really like your mom now. She reminds me of myself." Ally finally spoke up.

I rolled my eyes. "Of course you're happy! She threaten to kill her."

"Exactly and I'll be her get away car." She smirked.

"Thank you Ally I've always liked you too." My mom came down stairs with my dad holding his now bandaged arm.

"You guys are going to far. If Trish isn't planning on killing her why should you?" I stood up pacing back and forth.

"I never said I wasn't going to kill her, I'll hand Mimi the knife." I glared at Trish as she walked to stand next to my mom.

"You know what how about Ally, Trish, Austin, and I go home so we can all take a minute to let this sink in and think this out so there aren't any hasty decisions." We all looked at him in amazement.

"Dez that's the smartest thing you've said in your life." Ally gasped while the rest of us shook our heads in agreement.

"Thank you, I have my moments." He flipped his hair and smirked. I could practically hear Trish roll her eyes.

"See you later guys I need some sleep, it's been a long day. And dad watch mom tonight." I hugged my parents and had a mini mind conversation with my mom before we left.

"Austin let me drive since you're tired." Ally pushed my hand away from the driver side door.

"No Alls I'm fine." But of course I yawned and blew my cover.

"Yeah you're 'fine' now let me drive or I'll never let you touch me or kiss me again." Her tone was playful but her eyes were serious. Groaning I walked to the passenger side door and got in the car.

* * *

><p>Ally's POV<p>

We finally made it home and Austin was fast asleep. I told Trish and Dez to go inside because I knew they were tired and it takes awhile to wake him up.

I got out the the car and walked to his side. Opening the door I took a moment to look at him. He looked so peaceful. The whole day he was tense, there wasn't a moment where he was relaxed. I sighed then climbed in so I was now sitting on his lap. I stroked his cheek and closed the gap between us by kissing him. "I love you baby." I stroked his cheek again.

His eyes fluttered open and he gave me a lazy smile. "Love you too." His arms wrapped around my waist and brought me closer to him.

"What was wrong earlier, I know you weren't ok." I ignored him at first but he started nudging my shoulder with his head like a dog. He always does that when I ignore him, I have no idea why.

"I'm scared this won't end well. Cassidy is going to do something one day that we both can't handle and we're going to be over... I was furious when we went to talk to her... Who knows what I'll do next." I found an interest in his necklace he was wearing.

"Ally look at me." I ignored him again. Waiting for his nudge that never came, instead he lifted my chin so he was looking me dead in the eyes.

"For the last time I love you and only you. The only reason why I'm talking to her is because she's carrying my child. If she wasn't I would have let you drop kick her by now." I giggled at his speech.

"I know, now take me upstairs before I pass out in your car." I got off his lap and waited while he locked his car. When he turned to me I lifted up my arms signaling him to pick me up. Mumbling under his breath he picked me up and put me on his hip.

"Since when are you two Ally?" He glared at me.

"I mean I'm short enough." He murmured in agreement and continued walking up the steps to our apartment.

Cassidy's POV

"That little tramp how dare she sit on his lap?!" I glared at the two of them. And she had the nerve to kiss him!

"Cassidy calm down, you don't see me going crazy." I glared at him.

"You should be, look at them now." Austin now had Ally on his hip and his hands were resting on her butt. I glared and mumbled slut under my breath.

"He better move his hands from there or i'll-" I cut him off from his rant. "Shut up you aren't going to do anything." He huffed in annoyance.

"Can we go now they're upstairs we can't see them anymore." Realizing he was right I turned on the ignition and drove out of the parking lot. "Don't worry we'll get them back when we're ready." I smirked and watched as the view of their apartment became smaller until it disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>This is a filler chapter <strong>**_obviously_****. I have ****_extremely bad writers block_**** and I need help! Since this site won't allow authors notes as chapters I had to rush and create a crappy filler one. So anytway (Ik I put a 'T' in the word) please give me some ideas because I'm ****_clueless_****.**


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Austin and Ally or any named brand being used in this story.

* * *

><p>Brooke's POV<p>

This is what I get for dating a guy with a girlfriend. He decides to cheat on me too. I mean how did I not see this coming? He cheated before why didn't I think he would do it again?!

"Man I'm stupid."

"You look pretty smart to me." This unfamiliar voice broke me out of my thoughts. I looked up and saw this actually really cute guy who was about my age. "Hi, I'm Elliot. Is this seat taken?" He gestured to the seat across from me.

"No go right ahead." He smiled and sat down. "I'm Brooke by the way."

"Well Brooke why do you feel stupid if you don't mind me asking."

"You're going to think I'm a whore and this is what I deserve... But my boyfriend cheated on me. I should have seen it coming because he cheated on his old girlfriend with me, so it should have been expected."

"Not as bad as me, I was drunk at this party and there was this girl I liked but I caught her dancing with another a guy so I became jealous, followed them home and used brutal force to make her come home with me, thankfully she got away."

"Well I guess the both of us were crappy, me with Dallas and you-"

"Wait Dallas? Does he have brown hair and used to date a girl named Ally Dawson?"

"Yeah how did you know?"

"I live in the same apartment complex as him I know both him and Ally. Oh and Ally was the girl I had a crush on... And chased."

"Drive me to Ally's place." He looked at me like I was insane.

"I doubt she would want to see the both of us."

"Please Elliot?" He shook his head. "I'll go on a date with you." He grabbed my hand and his keys and ran to his car. "Thank you." I giggled at his eagerness.

* * *

><p>Third person's POV<p>

"I love the way oh I love the way..." Austin sat on the couch while Ally straddled him and they took turns singing verses from_ 'The Way' by Ariana Grande._

"Make you feel so fine make you feel so fine hope you hit me on my-" _knock knock_

"Really I was just about to rap!" He groaned in frustration.

"Hang on." Ally walked away laughing but soon stopped when she answered the door.

"What are you two doing here?" She glared at Brooke and Elliot who looked away from her intense glare.

Elliot started. "I'm sorry for everything. You never liked me and I should have accepted that and not have crossed the line like I did. I'm really sorry Ally and I don't want you to forgive me I just wanted to give you respect." She says nothing but turned to Brooke waiting for her response.

"What I did was a big bitch like move and I'm sorry. I knew he had a girlfriend and I still went out with him. But if it makes you feel better karma did get me back, he cheated on me with some blonde chick and got her pregnant." Ally gasped confusing both Brooke and Elliot.

"Is her name Cassidy?" Ally asked in shock.

"Dang does everyone know everyone?!" Brooke said in disbelief.

"Ally what's taking so long?" Austin walked in and his body tensed.

"Why are you here!" His voice boomed through the apartment making Trish and Dez rush to the scene.

"Austin calm down they came here to apologize to me and told me some useful information." Ally argued.

"Like what?" Austin growled back.

"You aren't the father, Dallas is! Cassidy was lying this whole time!" His eyes bulged out of his head and he said nothing. Sensing Austin and Ally needed to talk, Brooke broke the tension.

"Well we've got to go, Elliot has to take me on a date." Brooke grabbed his hand and smiled.

"Awe!" Trish and Ally both squealed.

"See you later guys." Elliot laughed.

"Come on Dez, let's get some rest so we can watch Ally attack Dallas." Trish dragged him to her room and gave Ally a wink knowing she needed to talk to Austin alone.

"Are you bummed that you aren't the father?" He hadn't moved from his original spot, he was just staring at a wall.

"I'm happy I'm not the father to her child but I'm sad I'm not going to be a dad... I was secretly happy that I was going to be a father just pissed it was with her." He spoke up.

"Don't worry I'll get knocked up sooner or later knowing how hands on you are with me. And we'll have a cute baby who gets their adorableness from me." He rolled his eyes at her. "Hey give me your phone for a second?"

He grabbed his phone from his back pocket and placed it in her hands slowly. She opened a new message and typed furiously at the keys.

"Done." She gave him his phone back and he looked at what she did.

_To: Cassidy _

_From: Austin_

_I want to get back together... I just don't feel the same with Ally like I do with you. Come over at seven and text me when you're outside._

He finally looked down at her and smiled. "That's why I love you." He pulled her closer to him.

"I know." Ally closed the gap between them by kissing him but pulled away quickly making him whimper.

"No, we're not going to make out, I need to find an outfit that I don't mind getting blood on."

"You'll be trying things on huh? That means you'll be taking off your shirt and your pants... So can I come to your room too?"

"Austin, shut up and go to your room." She ran to her room and locked the door before he could get in. Giggling at his attempts to open the door.

* * *

><p>Third person POV<p>

"I finally get Austin back!" Cassidy squealed.

"And I finally get Ally back, I knew she wouldn't be with Austin for long." Dallas smirked and pulled into a parking space next to the apartment.

"Austin said come here at seven right?"

"Woah, you actually called him Austin." Cassidy looked at Dallas in amazement.

"Only because I'm happy don't think anything of it." He snapped at her.

"Anyway he did say seven."

"Great five more minutes and Ally is mine."

At least they thought that...

* * *

><p><strong>Hey. Yeah <strong>**_I STILL HAVE WRITERS BLOCK._**** So this is a filler chapter ****_AGAIN_****. I'm so sad because this chapter is so bad it makes me itch. So help meh!**


	16. Chapter 16

**R5er2223, SkinnyJeansNLattes, and kk Thank you all so much. your reviews literally made me cry (idk why) but thank you so much. I love the rest of you guys too but these reviews really stuck out. I,m sorry if this was unfair to any of you. :(**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Austin and Ally or any name brand being used in this story.

* * *

><p>Cassidy's POV<p>

"I'm going to tell Austin to take me upstairs and when he does just follow us. After a few minutes have passed knock on the door, by then Ally should be in the room and you can just take her away so I can be alone with Austin." I reapplied my lipgloss in the mirror.

"Trust me I know what to do. And I'll be taking your car to my place when I get Ally." Dallas fixed his hair making me roll my eyes.

"As long as you take her away from Austin I'm fine with it." I looked at time on my phone sighing happily that it was now seven. I sent Austin the text and turned to Dallas.

"Go hide in the back it's seven and I don't want Austin seeing you!" I smacked him repeatedly until he was hidden in the back.

"Dude, I'm on the floor stop hitting me and go!" He hissed at me.

"I'm going!" Seeing Austin walking down the steps I fixed my hair one last time before walking to him.

"Hey Cass." He finally called me Cass!

"Hey babe." I kissed his cheek.

"Cassidy I'm so sorry about the Ally thing. I shouldn't have left you, but at least I'm here now and we can finally be a family." I squealed inside but kept calm.

"You can make it up to me when we get up to your apartment." He smirked and grabbed my hand pulling me towards the steps. I looked back checking if Dallas was following and thankfully he was. This was working out perfectly.

* * *

><p>Third persons POV<p>

Austin opened the door letting Cassidy in first. He closed the door behind him and turned to her.

"So how can I make it up to you?" He grabbed her by the hips and pulled her close.

"I think you know." Cassidy wrapped her arms around his neck while he leaned in. As soon as their lips connected Ally walked in.

"Austin... What are you doing, that's not apart of the plan." Ally's voice cracked towards the end of her sentence while tears brimmed her eyes. Austin only looked at her until there was a knock at the door.

"Could you get, that I'm busy." He gestured toward the door.

"I can't believe you!" Ally stomped towards the door reveling Dallas. She didn't care who the hell it was she just needed a hug.

"Wow you actually hugged me." He chuckled.

"Shut up." She sniffled and hugged him tighter.

"What's wrong baby?" He asked this stupid question when he clearly knew what was going on.

"A-Austin didn't go with the plan... He wasn't supposed to kiss her h-he cheated on me!" He rubbed her back but stopped when he realized something. She said plan... That must mean...

"Wait Alls did you say plan?"

"Yeah."

"So does that mean-"

"That Austin and I know that you're the father and planned this whole thing?" She slowly lifted her head making Dallas nearly faint. Her eyes were dry and looked sinister, and her frown was turned into a smirk. "Surprise motherfucker." **(A/N: I'm sorry but I had to!)** she pushed him inside and slammed the door shut.  
>Ally walked towards Cassidy and smiled. "You have exactly two seconds to let go of my boyfriend before I get my pocket knife."<p>

"So all of this was a joke?!" Cassidy screeched.

"You honesty thought Austin wanted you? That's actually funny that you thought someone would like a good for nothing bitch with no life. Here's a news flash sweetie you are nothing and will never be anything you're just some whore who got pregnant by a bastard." Ally hissed.

"Well obviously he likes me since he kissed me and it wasn't apart of the plan." Cassidy snapped at Ally making her laugh.

"You're also dumb because that was apart of the plan. He only kissed you so you would think he liked you. Face it Cassidy it's over you can't do anything."

"And Dallas I hope you enjoyed that hug because that's the last time you'll be touching Ally." Austin smirked at him.

"Just remember I got her in bed first so you have to do better than me when it comes to pleasing her." Ally scoffed at his statement.

"Dallas I was never satisfied, when you would leave I would have to please myself you idiot." (Well that's awkward.) He blushed in embarrassment before speaking.

"You know what I don't care anymore. Have fun with your life, I don't need to work this hard to get with you I can find someone else in no time. Come on Cassidy lets go."

"You'll both regret this just watch." She glared at the both of them one last time before walking out the door. Allowing Dallas to slam it.

* * *

><p>Austin's POV<p>

"And we're done." Ally sighed in relief. "I had to refrain myself from slapping the both of you when you kissed her.

"I told you not to let me do it but no you wanted to tease her."

"Don't remind me of my stupid decision." She punched my arm surprisingly hard.

"I had to refrain myself from punching Dallas, he was enjoying that hug way to much." I teased her.

"What can I say? Everyone loves this body." She gestured to herself.

"And I know why." I grabbed her hips and pulled her close to me.

"Let's skip the small talk and go to the part where you lift me and take me to one of our rooms."

Nodding furiously I led her to her room closing the door behind us. I laid her down on the bed and climbed on top of her. My hands ran down her curves until she stopped me by whispering in my ear. "Remember Moon I'm always on top." She flipped us over so now she was hovering over me.

"If you guys are gonna do it please go I to Austin's room!" Trish banged on the wall completely ruining the moment.

"And we're done with this too." Ally groaned and rolled off of me.

"At least we're done with all this drama. Elliot and Brooke are together, Dallas will hopefully pay child support to Cassidy, and Trish cut down her threats to Dez! All I can say Ms. Dawson is that you've been an interesting roommate." I grabbed her hand kissing it lightly.

"I'm glad we're roommates." She gave my hand a squeeze while looking up at me. I smiled down at her and pulled her closer to me. I finally felt calm, I wasn't overwhelmed with emotions. I didn't need to worry about anything bad happening between us anymore, no loose ends were left, everything was finished. Yeah I know when Ally came things began to spin out of control but I'm fine with that. Because all this led to me finally getting together with my roommate. And I love her.

* * *

><p><strong>Something's coming. :)<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**This is going to be a ****_very_****short chapter. You'll see why...**

* * *

><p><strong>Third person POV<strong>

It's been six months since the incident and everything has been going great. Brooke and Elliot are now together and couldn't be happier. It took some convincing and some alone time with Ally to convince Austin to let the new couple be apart of the group, but luckily he said yes. Today wasn't going to go as planned for the group though. It was Neveah's second birthday and the were just about to leave when there was a loud bang at the door.

"I've got it." Ally yelled to the group who were in the kitchen. She looked through the peep hole but didn't see anyone. She scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion and poked her head out the door. Once again no one was there. She shrugged her shoulders and was about to close the door when she heard a gurgle. She froze and looked down to see a pair of brownish and hazel colored eyes looking back at her. "Oh my God." she realized what she said and held her hand up before saying "Father forgive me." The baby gurgled again and smiled with her gums. Ally picked the baby up and found a note in the car seat.

_I hope you guys enjoy this present I gave you, it's for your sixth month anniversary! Remember to feed it, wash it, and care for it everyday! ~ Love Cassidy P.S. All the legal information you need is in the envelope by the car seat and have fun bitches._

Ally whimpered for the little girl in her arms. She looked in the envelope for her birth certificate to see what her name was but of course Cassidy didn't name her. "You know it's a good thing she didn't name you because my name will be so much better. So how about Kelsey?" The baby looked at her blankly. "Ok how about... Layla?" Still nothing. "Fine how about Ava?" That earned her another gurgle and smile. "Ok Ava it is."

"Alls who was at the door." She looked over shoulder and showed her tear stained faced to the three members in the room. "Baby what's wrong?" She turned around and showed who she was holding.

"Guys meet Ava." The room was silent until Dez gasped.

"Awe she's so cute! Can we keep her?!"

* * *

><p><strong>This was <strong>**so**** obvious. **


	18. Author's note

**Hey it's the tramp who made us wait a whole month for our update! Yep, that's me! And guess what the sequel is up guys! *gets trampled by readers* Thanks for almost killing the person who writes this damn story.**


End file.
